


【ER】舞會

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 是性轉。E哥哥X R妹妹在1830年的巴黎
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是性轉。 是 @H2So4 太太的圖贈與我的靈感  
> E哥哥X R妹妹在1830年的巴黎，私設有，故事或許是原著向(?  
> 既然是原著向除了ER可能出現的CP大約就只有馬珂和若李X米什切塔了(。  
> 畢竟是1830年代，角色的部分發言多少會有些時代的限制。  
> 自然也是各種原著梗與音樂劇梗隨意掉落了。  
> 以上

**總結:** **一個外剛內柔的E,** **一個OOC** **的R,** **一縷耀眼的晨光以及一支盛大的最後之舞**

Chapter 1

1828到1830年間他們幾人尚且在法學院維持良好的出席率，在博須埃代替馬呂斯點名使自己被開除後，馬呂斯本人也為了工作掙活命錢而不那麼經常到學校。公白飛比所有人都早了一年到巴黎，與安灼拉結伴離開家鄉的則是古費拉克。公白飛在書信裡記錄他的學習心得，他眼中的巴黎，以及那張從法國南省貼到北部的濱海蒙特勒伊城再被貼到國家首都大街的尋人啟事。一方面安灼拉希望那位丟了獨生女(意即:只要找到對象結婚即可避免家產外流的白皇后棋)的富裕藝術投資家能在更大的風暴襲向全國前找回女兒，另一方面他也希望這個消失的女繼承人能跑得愈遠愈好－如果她不是被拐賣或私奔，而是憑著縝密計畫自行出逃的話。

「同情人私奔與秘密出逃的本質是沒有不同的。」古費拉克指出。

公白飛則抬起眉毛，對古費拉克的趣味發言做出他的回應，「原來你是在意這些的?」

「我在意啊，」穿著剛從裁縫店取來的新外套的古費拉克正經嚴肅，「你們看，各位公民，兩個年輕人相愛本來不是個大事，但是沒有結婚的情人背著家裡溜到外地是要讓人蒙羞的，萬一半路上其中一方反悔了，另一方豈不成了整樁鬧劇裡最大的小丑。」

「那麼你認為該怎麼解決這個問題?」安灼拉詢問。

「原來你還會在意這些呢。」

「我在意啊。」安灼拉微笑著將此原話還給古費拉克，又說，「要是我們不喜歡某個問題，就得找到方法解決它，這不是你反覆強調的原則?」

那時讓‧普魯維爾正在他們做會議紀錄的本子裡作詩，張貼了兩年還不能撤下的尋人啟事也被貼進謬尚咖啡館，這些粗糙的報紙經常被他們當中的另一位常客從牆上扯下來，用紙的背面畫鉛筆塗鴉。

「大寫的R，你怎麼看?」讓‧普魯維爾轉頭問道。

「 **私奔使人蒙羞** 就是個羞辱話，」格朗泰爾畫著他的畫，聽上去不大醉卻也不大像他在開玩笑，他抬起頭，咖啡館的燈火照亮他舊帽子發黑的帽沿，所有人的目光集中到格朗泰爾待的位置，格朗泰爾則說，

「不， **私奔** 這詞兒本身就是恥辱，男人對女人心動了，貪圖她的親吻和她溫暖的臂彎，就可以對女人為所欲為，風///流小伙子們管這些遭毒手的女人叫 **情//婦** ，因為這個角色既不是愛人也不是妻子，等為所欲為膩了就可以輕鬆地拋棄她；十幾年前最有名的例子可不是托羅米埃檢察官嗎，我記得他就是與你們同一間法學院畢業的。一個年輕姑娘看上了個小伙子，想跟對象到外地結婚就要被稱為私奔，她想做女演員就被默認做的是紳士老爺舞會上伴舞的名姝(harlot)，她要是待在家裡安份守法，就要被嫌棄不懂得享受生活，女人是這樣一個悲慘的生物，做淑女太古板，做女工又太風流，全是因為寫字典的男人發明 **私奔** 這個倒楣詞兒造成的。」

「大寫的R－」

「不，古費拉克，我這麼說並不是為了打擊你身上穿得漂亮呢絨外套，畢竟這外套你能夠穿去今年剩下的所有舞會讓人稱羨你，」

格朗泰爾說著話，拿起酒瓶往他的杯子倒滿。謬尚咖啡廳同隔壁的科林斯酒館一起販售幾種酒類，有時格朗泰爾用十法郎買一瓶純白蘭地，有時則用一法郎並幾個銅板買羼水的威士忌，並且真正將這樣的稀釋酒當水喝。他喝了幾口水，繼續高談闊論，「我也不是為了跟你對著幹才說這些，安灼拉，熱安，你最關心婦女兒童，想必可以理解我的意思，你們在這裡談論自由，談論改變體制，只不過你們想改變的是 **你們的體制** ，你們想爭取的也只是 **你們的自由** ，這的確是高貴的－」

「閉嘴，格朗泰爾，」

古費拉克安靜下來，熱安－他們剛認識時他竭力懇請朋友們這樣稱呼他，然而直到格朗泰爾帶頭使用這個小名稱呼讓‧普魯維爾前，沒有人真正這樣稱呼熱安－寫了幾句詩，也停下來。他望著格朗泰爾，模樣像是同意了這番論調。安灼拉反感這種偏頗的批判，他有些惱火，便在公白飛使用即將燒完的蠟燭點燃幾盞煤油燈的時候開口，

「自由屬於整個法蘭西境內所有的人民，」安灼拉說，「現有的體制不平等，所以才要有人改變它，這樣的改變也屬於並且適用於所有人民，不要把我們的未來當作你譏諷的材料，要是你管不住嘴就走開，別留在這裡。」

「你們今天都吃了什麼火藥?」公白飛說，「怪我與古費拉克開玩笑太隨意了，大寫的R說得有道理，安灼拉的看法也沒有錯，如果這位消失兩年的R‧德‧瑞納(Rênal)小姐是憑著她自己的本事逃出原本束縛她的地方，那麼，只要她自由並且平安無事，就不應該有人說她做的不對。」

格朗泰爾在他經常待的座位發出一串嗤笑般的鼻息，弗以伊沒有參與這場莫名其妙發生的爭辯，卻被格朗泰爾粗魯的笑聲吸引了注意，並對他投以譴責的目光。公白飛提起即將來臨的大學升等考試並成功打斷另一場爭辯，傍晚天還亮的時候有個送信的孩子到謬尚遞來巴阿雷的手信，安灼拉把手信夾進課本，古費拉克對於升等考試將使他們錯過某位退役歌劇女演員舉辦的社交舞會表示遺憾，格朗泰爾留在座位，在其他人離開時繼續畫著鉛筆畫。

一到巴黎安灼拉就利用偷竊罪的名義開除他父親安排的隨身男僕，經由若李的介紹換了一位新的，他們違背這類兼具雇傭與主僕的關係間必須互相使用敬語的原則，友好地以你我相稱。父親安排的男僕沒頂住誘惑偷走安灼拉母親贈的袖扣是真的，此人被他父親從家裡的資深侍者行列挑出來做為眼線監視安灼拉在巴黎的一舉一動也是真的。若李是古費拉克在法學院外認識的第一個朋友，他給安灼拉介紹的年輕人沒比他們自個兒小多少，他這個名叫的新朋友剛進入這個行業，僅能閱讀聖經卻嚮往成為律師，因此安灼拉把字典和幾本舊課本借給他，有時也為路易解答法學問題。

大學安排給他們的公寓分做五層，最上三層住大學生，二樓是交誼廳、圖書室和管理室，一樓的盡頭是餐室，大學生帶來的貼身男僕住在頂層閣樓，平時在地下室僕人大廳與公寓服務員一起待命。還在家鄉時，安灼拉在一次鈴繩斷裂的意外中－主要廳室連向僕人大廳的鈴繩終於被歲月徹底磨斷，修補期有整整三個月－學會打點自己，也就節省許多麻煩；路易謹守最後的職業道德，他掌握安灼拉的作息，在他回到公寓前二十分鐘在房間放好熱水壺，將清洗熨燙過的衣物放回櫃內。古費拉克就住在安灼拉對門，公白飛以及其他人各自住在別的公寓，離開謬尚時安灼拉順手撕掉一張給貼在門口的尋人啟事，古費拉克接過那張紙，對安灼拉說，「不過或許大寫的R說的有理，人們會私奔大多是因為蒙太古(Montague)家與卡普萊特(Capulet)家不和，締結一樁有效的婚姻既要到市政廳登記，又得上教堂找有名望的神父公證，為什麼我們不能改一改這些無聊又虛假的儀式呢?只要兩個願意結婚的人寫一張聲明，簽好字登報，彼此交換最重要的信物，這樣不僅有效還特別方便。」

「然後呢?」安灼拉問。

古費拉克瞧瞧安灼拉，嘆了口氣。他甩開尋人啟事朗讀，「 **亨利‧德‧瑞納先生，投資家、骨董鑑定家，鰥夫，一位悲痛的父親尋愛女：R‧德‧瑞納小姐。小姐二十三歲，黑鬈髮，綠色眼睛，飽獨群書，聰慧精明，善說謊喬裝，善躲藏，善體育，尋獲德‧瑞納小姐者將獲贈兩百五十法郎獎金** 。－這寫的不夠詳細，我再補上一句，尋獲者還可以獲贈德‧瑞納小姐本人。」

「古費拉克，這不好笑。」安灼拉說，「如果她是被人拐走又該怎麼說?」

「她不會被拐走的，安灼拉，你儘管放心，雖然我懷疑你擔心的是出了傷人害命的事而不是一位年輕女性被拐賣了。」古費拉克拿手指尖彈在紙面，硬報紙發出一聲脆響，古費拉克則說，「向波拿巴三世買了 **德** 字做名字的瑞納先生比我們都了解他的女兒，一個讀過洛克和盧梭，善於偽裝說謊的聰明人是不會讓自己被人拐賣的。下個月土耳其大使夫人的舞會你來不來?」

「不去。」

「你應該很清楚我會想辦法要求你一起去吧。」

「別的先不說，我有四門課的論文得寫。」

「路易會很樂意代替你寫」

「少亂說話。」

「公白飛已經答應了，」古費拉克微笑，「還有若李，他很希望你能來，現在你也有了可靠的貼身男僕－」

他說的當然不是路易的忠誠程度。古費拉克眨著眼睛，打開他的房門拉鈴，又回到走廊笑瞇瞇地盯住安灼拉。

「行吧，」最後安灼拉說，「不過這是為了若李，跟你沒關係。」

古費拉克從家鄉帶來的貼身男僕打開服務員通道的門走過來，他脫下領結外套交給男僕，對於這樣的結果相當滿意，便繼續笑瞇瞇地說，「晚安，我的好公民。」


	2. Chapter 2

沒有人知道格朗泰爾是打哪裡來的。安灼拉的猜測選項為，他是跟隨弗以伊一同加入ABC的朋友會的工人，或是個不得志的哲學院畢業生，也可能是他一直在謬尚，自然而然地也就被ABC的朋友會吸收，或者該說，接納了。格朗泰爾的個頭不高，甚至可被稱為瘦小，經常被他身上搬運工人式樣的衣衫掩埋，他在室內也不脫帽，頂多抬起帽沿用陷在黑眼圈裡的綠眼珠子俾倪吵雜的大學生；不過他的頭腦與身手同樣靈活，對於從扒手身上順回受害人的錢袋與辯論羅馬哲學同樣有他的一套。此人說話的聲音沙啞，乍聽會使人錯覺是他刻意將不這麼低沉喑啞的聲音壓低了，熱安是朋友們中最喜歡與他說話的，如果格朗泰爾願意多關心些ABC的朋友會關心的事項，或許安灼拉能夠與他成為真正的朋友。按照學院的評分標準，安灼拉有資格被稱為優秀學生，他準時出席課堂，論文內容嚴謹豐富，也許這是因為他也足夠幸運碰得上不為他對當代社會的批判嚇退或暴跳如雷的指導者。

(公白飛修習的唯一一堂法學院課程就是因為他在論文裡批評現有刑法量刑制度太過包庇第一階層而被評為不及格，從此公白飛認人民為指導者，將他內容嚴謹豐富的論文發表於巴黎大學生自行創辦的報刊，獲得良好的迴響)

安灼拉也逐漸不上圖書館了，除了謬尚，他更常在街上四處觀察。這樣的行為容易被蔑稱為遊蕩，安灼拉知道的則是這些遊蕩為他蒐集來的思考材料要比課堂提供給他的多。能在謬尚的時間安灼拉總在謬尚，巴阿雷擔任起代表ABC的朋友會與其他學生社團聯繫的工作，也與參加軍隊但不服務國王的年輕士兵接頭。根據年輕士兵在1831年初遞來的可靠消息，臥病在床的拉馬克將軍有可能不久於人世。學生社團在曼恩城關吸收了一群勁頭很大的工人，ABC的朋友們各自與那群工人見過幾次面，確認盟友裡沒有間諜後，安灼拉與其他學生社團的領袖在由流浪兒遞送的手信裡達成共識，改變需要好的時機，他們必須耐心等待。

若李來到謬尚的時刻，安灼拉正在寫最後一份論文，公白飛也在書寫他自己的稿子，格朗泰爾在角落同人賭錢，若李在賭桌旁圍觀片刻，拎起手杖坐進如今被學生合併起來做成閱讀角的座位，他拿出兩份蓋有蠟印的信封分別遞給公白飛和安灼拉。

「邀請函，我讓他們全部寄到我的地址，由我交給你們。」若李歡快地抱怨，「如果不是我姥爺認識那個土耳其人，本來我也是有機會拒絕的，偏偏我那母親直接就答應了大使夫人邀請。這下好了，我們得在二月中旬刮冷風的夜晚，在少說聚集有八十個人的狹窄密閉環境待上至少五個鐘頭，如果我們當中沒人患鼻炎就該是醫學奇蹟啦。」

安灼拉照舊將未拆封閱讀的信件夾進課本，公白飛則安慰，「大使宅邸不會狹窄到容納不了八十人的。我們也可以藉此多聽些真正的土耳其新聞。」

「我不喜歡這樣，」若李對安灼拉說，「我們在謬尚安排著 **這些事兒** －」

他放低音量，回頭瞟了眼角落裡跟格朗泰爾賭錢的陌生客人，轉頭繼續說道，「也不知道 **這事兒** 什麼時候才到頭，外面有的是拿不出一法郎買奎寧藥粉的人民，我們一回頭就進了土耳其人的舞會廳，好像什麼都不知道似的。」

「但我們的確 **知道** 。」安灼拉說，「我們需要的是等待時機。公白飛說得有道理，這回就當成多聽些外頭真正的新聞的機會了。麻廠街那戶人家最近怎麼樣?」

「上回熱安給了那老太太三十法郎，昨天我去瞧過她那三個孫子，猩紅熱都退了，就剩吃莨菪。」

「現在藥鋪裡賣的莨菪一百公克得要五法郎。」公白飛說。

「所以我準備從我學校的醫務間拿不要錢的給她們。」

安灼拉跟著笑了，他闔上參考書，將筆尖重新蘸墨，開始書寫新的段落。他也還沒有完成寫給家裡的信件，安灼拉打算等他交出這篇論文再著手編造他母親想再家書裡知道的故事。熱安幹的事同他差不多，他們在家書上紀錄大學見聞，上歌劇院看戲的日期與心得，還有母親們想知道的所有新消息。安灼拉尊敬他奉公守法的雙親－只要不談論起改變階級制度，他們甚至能成為一對慈愛的父母。對於這一點，古費拉克同樣深有體會。謬尚被ABC的朋友會用來舉行秘密會議，其他時間作為讀書說話的地方，安灼拉經常坐在這裡，一邊寫著他要完成的文章，一邊也聽他的朋友談笑。

「至少你父親沒像我祖爺爺或瑞納先生一樣，」古費拉克這樣點評安灼拉的父親，「花了沒有意義的五千法郎，向皇帝買來一個沒有意義的 **德** ，還傻呼呼把這個沒用的字頂在頭上當帽子。公白飛的家人就比我們幾個的好多啦，上個月我在《兩界評論》(Revue des Deux Mondes)還讀到公白飛的媽媽撰寫的文章，我得說她寫的比德‧斯泰爾夫人(Madame de Staël)好。」

「她跟瑪麗‧雪萊夫人那個英國女作家圈子通信得很愉快，有時她給我的信件都快要變成論文了。」

格朗泰爾在公白飛準備給大伙兒朗讀他母親寫在家書裡的論文的當兒狠狠拍了下桌子，他叼住紙菸，把桌上的賭金掃進口袋，擺弄著舊布帽子大聲喧嘩。

「三個六點，上帝注定讓我請你們喝酒，公民們，你們離鈴鐺近，若李，搖鈴叫服務員，我請各位喝最純的白蘭地，您也有一杯，先生，作為我贏走您所有家當的歉意，您沒錢吃飯的話我借您十個銅板買麵包。別皺著眉頭，安灼拉，你在這裡寫你的論文有整整七天啦，沒有靈感的作家就該喝酒，你要是真知道你在寫些什麼也喝一杯，慶賀你們即將親眼看見那位致命的德‧拉莫爾侯爵小姐。」

「我不知道你在說什麼，」安灼拉在白紙簿上寫字的同時也說，「要是你想喝個爛醉就到樓下去喝，別在這裡打擾我們。」

「你真不懂友情。我可是很景仰你的。」

「那就對我們面臨的問題有點同理心，少說兩句沒用的話。」

「您到是說說什麼才叫有用的話?如果你認為打倒立憲君主有用，我現在就可以去點燃凡爾賽宮的花園。」

安灼拉最受不了的就是這些混帳話，他扔開筆，闔上簿子，拿起他的參考書準備離開，公白飛維持住二樓的秩序，他攔下安灼拉也讓格朗泰爾停止亂說話，服務員送來兩瓶新的白蘭地，格朗泰爾付了錢，酒瓶被擱在桌上沒人去動，公白飛把安灼拉推回他的座位，若李則說，

「什麼叫我們即將親眼看見德‧拉莫爾小姐?那是誰?」

「是德‧拉莫爾侯爵的獨生女，也是繼承人，」古費拉克回答，「《仕紳錄(The Baronetage)》上有她的名字。別問我是怎麼知道的。」

「我還知道德‧拉莫爾侯爵夫人被邀請帶她的女兒來巴黎參加土耳其大使夫人的舞會，」格朗泰爾用炭筆往貼在牆上的尋人啟事一通塗鴉，接著將紙頁扯下來揉成一團，精準扔進燃燒著的壁爐，方才滿意地坐下來。

「只可惜德‧瑞納先生丟了他自己的女繼承人，我有個朋友在大使宅邸幹端茶倒水的活，要是德‧瑞納先生沒搞丟他閨女，半年後他也要免費當上一萬法郎買一個的男爵。你們當中誰見了德‧拉莫爾侯爵夫人，勞駕幫我跟她說一聲，她的丈夫是只上議院通風道的灰老鼠，她兒子則是個腦袋裝滿煤灰的煙囪。這樣，安灼拉，你還認為我說的全是沒用的無聊話嗎?」

古費拉克捏住灰老鼠這個巧妙的詞兒說起別的笑話，也就化解了緊張的事態。格朗泰爾在傍晚六點的晚鐘敲響前帶著一整瓶白蘭地和滿口袋贏來的銅板離開，安灼拉寫完他預備在今天結束前完成的文稿。到了晚間其他人都來了，馬呂斯也來了，ABC的朋友會商議起由他們共同接濟的幾戶聖米歇爾廣場貧民，還有印製傳單的工作分配，馬呂斯只花了半個鐘頭參與討論，剩下的時間，他帶著憤怒又寞落的神態獨自坐在角落。

「你還好?」安灼拉問他。

「別擔心我，」馬呂斯擠出一點笑容，「只是點關於我父親和外祖父的問題罷了。」

「如果你需要幫助－」

「謝謝，安灼拉，不過這樁事不該打擾你們，」馬呂斯說，「話又說回來，我來的路上瞧見格朗泰爾在余什盧酒樓的後邊小巷。」

安灼拉抬起眉毛，馬呂斯則將這樣的神情裡解為他想知道格朗泰爾出現在那條暗巷的原因，便說，「我過去瞧了一下，那條巷子原來住著人，是個斷腿的老乞丐，身上穿的是九三年那陣子的軍服，格朗泰爾蹲在那裏跟老頭子說話，那老頭倒是喝白蘭地喝得挺高興。」

安灼拉把這個消息告訴其他朋友，先前他們沒聽說過余什盧酒樓後邊的暗巷有這麼一個老頭兒，兩天後安灼拉拐進暗巷，看見一隻空酒瓶，還有格朗泰爾從他輸個精光的對家手上拿來的錢袋，錢袋子也已空了，剩下的是只裝過食物的空碗，老頭兒則不見蹤影。格朗泰爾照樣在他聲稱不需工作的星期四下午呆在謬尚，低聲哼唱小調，用邊角不全的廢紙畫鉛筆畫，他換了頂綠色帽子，亂糟糟的鬈髮從帽沿底下溜出來，弗以伊進屋時摘下他工作的廠子配給的硬布帽，格朗泰爾用鉛筆敲了下帽沿算是問候，安灼拉就沒見過他取下帽子的模樣。

後來公白飛發現他母親發表在《兩界評論》的文章基本照抄的是她寫給自己長子的家書，他不失幽默地對讀過《兩界評論》的朋友們解釋，「我就是一試讀員。」

安灼拉自己的母親則在每月通信兩封的家書裡對他願意參加土耳其大使夫人舉辦的舞會反覆表達她的滿意。所以，在二月中旬吹著冷風的晚間八點半，安灼拉在土耳其大使宅邸的宴會廳，躲在牆柱旁，盯著對面牆上懸掛的波斯風格壁幔發呆。

土耳其大使夫人依照鄂圖曼帝國的風格穿戴高貴，由女翻譯官介紹上前去同她打招呼的賓客。她的女兒挽著其朋友出現，奉命代表他的外交官祖父去跟大使本人說話的若李讓道給她們。米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐穿著藍色的摩爾式長袍，頭戴面紗及羽毛，兩只手都被珍珠飾品淹沒了，她的同齡法語教員兼知心女友伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾(de Bourgh)*小姐為她引見德‧拉莫爾侯爵夫人母女，安灼拉則突然想起格朗泰爾對德‧拉莫爾侯爵一家的評論。

公白飛端著兩杯酒加入他，「你看見古費拉克沒有?」

安灼拉把古費拉克所在的地方指給他看，公白飛也早就知道古費拉克不會放過任何與姑娘們說話的機會；若李在樂隊演奏第一部室內樂時邀請米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐共舞，德‧包爾小姐便坐在一旁，一副不理解這些世俗樂趣的模樣，擺著笑臉拒絕所有想上前邀請她跳舞的人。大使宅邸的宴會廳可容納約一百人，德‧包爾小姐悠閒地坐在舞池外的休息區，她身穿時髦卻簡樸的綠色禮服，用新鮮玫瑰做髮飾，第一舞結束後她起身與送米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐到舞池外的若李說話，安灼拉感覺像在某個地方見過伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐。

公白飛則說，「究竟是我們兩個經常想到一塊兒，還是我也的確曾經在別的地方見過她?」

「不說那個了，拜倫爵士去世的時候碰上查理十世即位**，多虧那場復闢，我們根本沒機會得知外頭發生過多少事，」安灼拉說，「沒有鄂圖曼王朝統治的希臘現在變成什麼樣了?」

樂隊奏響第二曲，米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐挽起她原先的舞伴回到舞池。

「還能怎麼樣，」公白飛微笑，「民族主義的時代來臨了，希臘人矢志驅趕走他們境內的土耳其遺民，俄羅斯人趁亂打劫，俄土戰爭打了八次，你是知道這個的，我懷疑賽斯汀大使閣下是代表蘇丹來向波拿巴三世求援，換個方法繼續控制希臘。」

「當他自個兒放著法蘭西境內沒有解決的問題不管的時候。」安灼拉答道。

「你們還對波拿巴期待什麼?法蘭西原不屬於科西嘉島管轄，」古費拉克走過來，從背後推了安灼拉一把，笑著說，「去邀請德‧包爾小姐跳舞，安灼拉，我隔著整間屋子都看得見她從二十分鐘前就盯上你了。」

「我為什麼要去邀請她?」

古費拉克又嘆了口氣。公白飛笑著別過頭，開始欣賞壁幔上繡著得蝴蝶，安灼拉順著古費拉克的手指望向休息區，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐正好回頭與侍者交談，安灼拉聳聳肩膀，古費拉克又推了他一下，鼓吹道，「要懂得勞逸結合，公民，以家庭教師來說，德‧包爾小姐算是個襯得上你的美人。」

安灼拉瞪他一眼。公白飛說，「不要那樣說話。」

「我說的是真話。」

「走吧，」公白飛打斷他，「我給你介紹個新朋友。」

打從他們童年在共用同一位劍術教師的課堂結下友誼開始，公白飛便長期擔任各種意義上的調解員，以及在古費拉克或安灼拉竄掇朋友們違反不合理規定的時候出聲制止他們衝動行事(他們隨著成長學會安排違反規定的行動細節後就又是另一些故事了)，在那些安灼拉相當反感卻被父母壓著出席的大小宴會上，他的兩個摯友便打圓場邀走所有安灼拉不樂意陪伴的夫人小姐，要不就是編出各種各樣的理由把安灼拉提早叫進吸菸室然後一起開溜。公白飛讓安灼拉繼續安然躲在牆柱下的陰影裡避開人群，把古費拉克介紹給另一位男賓；第二部室內小步舞曲結束後若李送他的舞伴回到她母親身旁，然後吻了一下米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐的手背。伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐留在休息區，拒絕掉三個邀請，她所坐的太妃椅面向大廳，安灼拉看著若李像土耳其大使夫婦行禮，經過休息區時也向德‧包爾小姐點頭致意，德‧包爾小姐的確在盯著他，每當安灼拉望向她的時候，德‧包爾小姐便將視線挪去別處。這種把戲實在無聊，安灼拉決定等待道第五部室內樂結束再由若李為他禮節性引介給土耳其大使問候一聲，然後扯個理由離開；他這樣盤算的時候，德‧拉莫爾小姐端著高腳杯走進他躲藏的陰影，以一種不勝負荷的姿態靠著牆嘆息。

「太無聊了，」她說，「”晚安，您好嗎”，”天氣真好”，淨說些客套話，這些優雅的人可真是太無聊了[1]。先生，您難道不這麼認為嗎?」

「您覺得無聊，大可以不出席。」安灼拉回答。

德‧拉莫爾小姐的舞會禮服乃是昂貴的輕羅薄衫，整個肩膀幾乎露出來了[2]，她傲然環視整個廳室，轉向安灼拉追問他，「您覺得這裡很無聊，為什麼又出席了呢?」

「陪我朋友來。」安灼拉禮貌地說完便不再搭理她。伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐回到她的主人兼知心女友身旁，她們在休息區談話，德‧拉莫爾小姐望那個方向瞥一眼，做出發現新鮮事的笑容，「您比我父親的秘書有意思，咱們這個漂亮又無聊的世界，有人撞破了腦袋也想擠進來，我瞧出您是撞破了腦袋想逃出去。您幹嘛不去邀她跳舞?」

「我不是您這個空虛又無聊的世界的一員，德‧拉莫爾小姐，」

安灼拉很快就發現德‧拉莫爾小姐根本沒有專心聽任何人說話，她沉浸在她為自己建築的世界，攏攏中國絲綢製成的披肩，兀自嘲笑，「伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾，要是爸爸看上她，把她許配給諾伯特就好了，只怕高抬了這位小姐。您要知道，爸爸曾經很中意南省的德‧瑞納小姐，嫁妝彩禮都談妥了，您這位英俊冷漠的先生，我哥哥參加過西班牙戰爭，爸爸認為南省的德‧瑞納小姐可以填補他空蕩蕩的頭腦，我真佩服她，德‧瑞納小姐肯定有個秘密情人，所以他們在午夜逃離法國，我哥哥還以為這是在作弄他，要我說，我是不願意隨便與人出逃的，非得要與您差不多高傲的于連‧索雷爾先生誠心順服於我，我方肯打開我的窗子讓他爬上來。您看起來並不在乎這些瑣事，難道您也是想打倒國王的無正攵////府黨，先生，您更加有意思了－」

「抱歉。」

德‧拉莫爾小姐停止她的談話，古費拉克在人群中朝安灼拉挑起眉毛，安灼拉決定在他忍受的閥值達到底線前脫離這場沒有意義且逐漸變的惱人的攀談。他離開牆角，已然感覺疲乏空虛；樂隊的休息時間結束了，他們給樂器重新調音，以此提示下一輪舞曲演奏即將開始，土耳其大使的獨生女挽著新舞伴進入舞池，安灼拉發現伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾還盯著他，於是他與他的三個朋友聊過幾句便走向舞池外的休息區，若李經過十五分鐘的休息時間依舊紅著臉。安灼拉走進休息區，來到伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐面前準備開口邀請她，德‧包爾小姐抬起頭，那對碧綠顏色的眼睛同時閃著快活與機誚，眉眼間的神色是令人相當孰悉卻想不起來在哪兒見過的。

伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾端坐於堆滿金線刺繡軟診的太妃椅，在花了整個鐘頭盯住安灼拉後，笑靨可親的對他說，「請問您找我有什麼事?」

*有木有人瞅出這個名字的梗呢(。

**兩件事均發生於1824年，希臘獨立戰爭在1821年開始，到1832年7月21日結束，距離ABC犧牲不到兩個月(突然捅刀

注:

[1]瑪蒂爾達小姐來客串啦!

[2]紅黑原著描寫的瑪蒂爾達小姐禮服款式


	3. Chapter 3

對不起BGM奇怪了: [Johann Baptist Strauss-Paris, Walzer, Op. 101](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgQq76ylX6k)

關於他的這項矛盾特質，安灼拉的兩位摯友均比他自己的父母還要清楚：他厭惡舞會上浮華優雅的幻境卻不表示他不能在這樣的場合如魚得水，他拒絕邀請他母親希望他邀請的年輕仕女跳舞也不代表他不懂得舞蹈。

古費拉克對未來懷有巨大的熱忱，也不放棄任何獲取歡樂的機會，他挽著舞伴走進舞池，隔著該位小姐的羽毛頭飾奮力偷瞄。安灼拉自我介紹並邀請了伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐共舞，事實上他險些將 **您是否願意與我共舞** 說成 **請您跟我進舞池** ，德‧包爾小姐看穿安灼拉飛快掩藏好的尷尬，卻也不戳穿他。她不直接答應也不按照禮節進行必要的猶豫，讓安灼拉挽著手走進舞池。十二對舞伴依照規則站定，土耳其大使夫人顯然隊舞會使用的音樂做過一番研究，為首兩部室內樂選擇法蘭西本地作曲家的作品，第三部舞曲為華爾茲，公白飛和他的舞伴在附近，德‧包爾小姐面帶笑容，在進行第二組迴旋舞步時對安灼拉說，「奧地利的約翰‧施特勞斯對巴黎了解甚深，賽斯汀大使夫人使用這支曲子作為第一支華爾茲就不大合適了。」

「您認為真的有人在意這些音樂裡的隱喻?」安灼拉說。

「看來您並沒有讀過簡‧奧斯汀，安灼拉先生，」德‧包爾小姐的笑容更加愉快了，「作為一位得體的青年紳士，您應當在共舞的時刻說些有趣的話，您陌生的舞伴便可以選擇與您進一步交談或者享受沉默[1]。」

「請恕我直言，德‧包爾小姐，您並不像喜歡享受沉默的那群人。」

「怎麼，」德‧包爾小姐說，「您為了避開瑪蒂爾達‧德‧拉莫爾小姐而過來邀請我，卻沒有準備至少一個閒談的話題，可見您平常並不關心女人。不過這沒關係，我這裡有許多話題可以跟您聊到午夜，要是您只懂盧梭或者丹東，我也勉強可以奉陪。」

「我不擅長閒聊。」安灼拉說。

「那就說說您擅長的事吧，沉默總是使人尷尬的。」

奧地利的約翰‧施特勞斯卻在《巴黎圓舞曲》[2]中引用《馬賽曲》的第一小節，然而幾乎沒有人發現。他們附近的舞伴翩然展開最後一組迴旋舞步，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾小姐以靈活的身段完成她的舞步，他們的話題剛剛開始，也就順理成章在第一支華爾滋結束後留在舞池，樂隊演奏起第二支華爾滋曲，安灼拉不善常閒聊卻也不樂意就此被辯倒，德‧包爾小姐的髮髻由於跳舞而鬆動，落下一縷黑色鬈髮，安灼拉完成一組舞步，隨口發問，「您懂英語?」

「足夠閱讀英國女作家也足夠與米什切塔小姐說話。」

「做法語教師卻不需要了解盧梭，不是嗎?」

「您的偏見大得很，安灼拉先生，我個人是非常中意《新愛洛伊絲(Julie, ou la nouvelle Héloïse)》的。」

「那麼，您是個時下流行的浪漫主義者，德‧包爾小姐。」

「您則是個托馬斯‧摩爾(Thomas Moore)會幻想出來的共和理想家，」德‧包爾小姐說，

「不，太陽神般的安灼拉先生，我閱讀《新愛洛伊絲》是為了領受盧梭筆下的瑞士，亞伯拉德(Pierre Abélard)在那裡也獲得自由，那個不受束縛的地方乃是真正崇高之地。」

「您的自由是您個人的自由(freedom)，還是人民從殘缺制度下的解放(liberty)?」安灼拉反問，「珀西‧雪萊(Shelley)在《阿爾卑斯山(Mont. Alpes)》裡論及的只有哲學方面的無機性崇高(sublime)，盧梭在《新愛洛伊絲》裡也不過提了幾句自然界的壯美，愛洛伊絲和亞伯拉德不過是從法制城市逃進山村，您不能在沒有其他有力佐證的情況下就把這篇小說劃進盧梭談論自由的著作範疇。」

「我假定您讀過《論人類不平等的起源與基礎》，」德‧包爾小姐說，「您應該比我更清楚這個社會劃分階級的來源，”不平等現象是人類在求生存和進步的過程中，人為逐漸衍生成的”。」

「羅伯斯庇爾也說過，追求自由的人有兩種選擇，」安灼拉說，「您可以選擇完全的自由也可以選擇終身為奴[3]。」

華爾滋曲的樂章更替打斷這場辯論，德‧包爾小姐結束她的舞步，回到安灼拉面前，他按照華爾滋舞的風俗握住她的手，德‧包爾小姐則反問，「羅伯斯庇爾，激進派的聖者，保皇黨的仇人，您們談論自由，談論革新，我卻想問問您，1789年的人民除了推倒巴士底獄，可曾真正改變過什麼?」

「您對大革///命又有多少見解?」安灼拉忍不住質問。一曲終了，他們留在原地，有人離開也有新的舞伴走進舞池，德‧包爾小姐露出嘲弄的眼神，樂隊開始演奏，他們一連共舞三曲，按照規矩已經過分了，有人開始對土耳其大使之女的法語教師越級與體面青年共舞進行批評，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾對她聽見的這些話不屑一顧，對安灼拉說，

「政治是您們男人的事，要說我對大革///命有多少知識，我知道的是您們斬了路易十六的腦袋卻還不清國債，只好再拿瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特頂缸，因為外國女人總是政治失敗時最好使的替罪羊－」

「瑪麗‧安托瓦涅特被判罪不是因為她的出逃，是她在人民試圖建立新的共治社會時妄想讓她的兄長從境外干預甚至破壞人民建立的新制度。」

「廢除親王，劃分新的行政區，沒收教會財產，您管這個叫新制度?這些新制度沿用到今天傍晚，本質上也沒有改變任何事，不是嗎?」

「您的觀點錯誤，德‧包爾小姐，」安灼拉說，「廢除親王，這是把國家的管理權還給人民，劃分新的行政區，這是建構有效共治組織的第一步，沒收教會財產，這也是國民會議把教會從人民身上搜刮來的財富重新分配給所有人；然而布宛拿巴撕毀人民的契約，他復辟君主制度，路易十八乘機復辟王朝，您沒有看見嗎，國民會議的遺產留下來了，旺代起////義的失敗就是例證，您以為政治不屬於您們女人，夏洛特‧科黛在九三年卻幾乎改變歷史的風向，或者您瞧不上她?您認為科黛做得不夠，非要她也暗殺布宛拿巴才能彰顯共和社會公民權的平等性?」

「您記住夏洛特‧科黛是因為她刺殺雅各賓派頭子，而不是因為她被歸類為保皇黨，」伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾答道，「您精通法律與歷史，但是我打賭您不知道奧蘭普‧德‧古熱(Olympe de Gouges)，這就表示，我們用了五部圓舞曲的時間辯論，您卻整不明白辯論的主題。」

「奧蘭普‧德‧古熱根據《人權宣言》撰寫出《女性與女性公民權宣言》，為的是您們認為大革命後國民會議沒有落實平等法，」安灼拉微笑著說，「不過，如果您認為平等法不完善，為什麼還待在大使館當家庭教師而不是加入真正的改革派?」

「您不領年金，對吧?」

「我不領年金。」

「但是未來您父親的所有財產都由您繼承，」德‧包爾小姐也微笑，「如果您的叔父膝下只有女兒，他的財產也限定由您繼承，您的表妹要是不跟您結婚就只有去女修道院的份兒，安灼拉先生，您關心人民，這點上我敬佩您，但是您不關心平等法，因為廢除爵位制度對您來說無關痛癢，您們的自由乃建立於私產為您保障的公民生活權，您還真的以為改革口號能給無產者提供人民生存權嗎?」

最後一支圓舞曲結束了，舞會的女主人帶領賓客為樂隊鼓掌，以德‧拉莫爾侯爵夫人為首的年長女賓在羽扇下對安灼拉和他的舞伴評頭論足。安灼拉在幾次謬尚的聚會裡聽過這類論調卻沒有對此進行更深層的研究，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾發現了這一點，她露出詭辯勝利者的狡猾笑容，接受舞伴的致謝禮，土耳其大使夫人也充任她的年長監護人(chaperone)，安灼拉送她到大使夫人身邊，以英語答應土耳其大使的客套詢問，然後對伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾說，「要是您有空，您可以讀一讀羅蘭夫人的回憶錄，她在回憶錄裡記錄過托馬斯‧派恩(Thomas Paine)談論的公民生存權問題。」

「您這話又是什麼意思呢?」

「意思是作為共和主義者，我不在乎也不想要限定繼承法。」安灼拉說完，離開伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾，走向在廳室對面等待他的三個朋友。

「－發生什麼事了，安灼拉，你對德‧包爾小姐說了什麼?你們道別的時候她把眼睛瞪得特別大，」古費拉克逼問，「你們為什麼還非得在舞會上談論革////命?」

然後安灼拉想明白了，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾具有一種令人孰悉的氣質，她使安灼拉聯想到格朗泰爾。

代表祖父參加宴會並獲得土耳其大使之女通信權的若李使謬尚的集會增添談笑的材料。他用手肘壓著人體血管圖鑑，對朋友們抒發心情，「那個漂亮姑娘要常駐在我的腦海啦，我們用英語交談，她的手非常小，會看紙牌，並且答應為我預測在四月的考試季節患失眠症的可能性。」

「你該去她家拜訪她。」巴阿雷建議，「大寫的R，你不是有朋友在大使宅子工作嗎，讓那位朋友幫我們的朋友傳個信兒要多少錢?」

「不如把那錢拿去買新皮褲，」格朗泰爾飛快地說，「你們誤會了，我的那位女朋友是二等女僕，差不多同我一樣難看，進不了夫人小姐的閨房，要她傳信，除非她當上蘇丹王后。」

熱安正在修改若李寫的彆腳藏頭詩，格朗泰爾的話激起一陣笑聲。安灼拉在他經常坐的位置翻閱羅蘭夫人的回憶錄，他來的路上把口袋裡的現錢給了街角乞討的人*，熱安便用他自己的現錢買了安灼拉要喝的茶水並問他借白紙，為若李重新寫出一篇獻給米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐的詩。

「馬呂斯也好些天沒來了。」

「他正在編輯字典，最近似乎也對盧森堡公園產生了興趣。」

「安灼拉，你怎麼了?」熱安問道，「這幾天你一直不說話。」

「別打擾他，熱安，」格朗泰爾說，「他在那兒當雲石雕像呢，這雕像的腦瓜裡正想著拿招魂術喚醒聖茹絲特，喊他一起推翻現在坐在王位上的路易。」

「你要是說不出正經話就到別處去。」安灼拉回嘴。格朗泰爾同巴阿雷玩骨牌，拿一枚金幣當賭注，他不說渾話，叼著紙菸哼笑，安灼拉在書本裡找到他需要的引文並抄錄下來。與伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的談話倒是提供了個新思路，安灼拉從學院教授那裡取得一份書單，讓圖書館搬運員把借出的書本送到謬尚，他從自己的藏書找出幾本重要歷史文獻，擬定文章大綱，將新的會議題目釘上謬尚二樓的泥灰牆。兩天後公白飛帶來更多書籍，古費拉克讀過新的文章大綱，在安灼拉定的題目下添加一行副標題，「論自然權力(natural right)與公民權(civil right)之差別定義。」

弗以伊對此嘖嘖稱奇，「一位女家庭教師能夠影響安灼拉。」

「我真是瞠目結舌，安灼拉這不知世上有女人的俄瑞斯特竟對一女教師念念不忘。」

安灼拉鄙夷地瞥他一眼。古費拉克大笑著對格朗泰爾作了個贊同的手勢。

「再說一次那位小姐較什麼名字?」

「伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾。」公白飛說。

熱安從堆成兩大壘的書裡拿起由約翰‧洛克所著，被翻譯成法語的《論寬容(A Letter Concerning Toleration)》，他查看目錄，翻到他需要的章節卻沒有真的閱讀內容；熱安來回踱步，思考半晌後開口，「朋友們，我得說這個名字很可能是個假名。伊莉莎白(Elizabeth)並不是法國母親喜歡給女兒用的大名，要起這個名字，也應當使用字母s代替字母z才符合發音。另外，德‧包爾這樣的姓氏僅存在攝政時期的英格蘭，這兩個名字湊在一起，既是面具也是反諷。」

所有人安靜下來，公白飛與安灼拉對上目光，巴阿雷試圖在聆聽熱安解釋的同時贏得牌局，傍晚六點的晚鐘幫了他一把，格朗泰爾在堂區晚鐘敲響的同時跳起來，他在桌面捻熄紙菸，拋下一句道別話便竄下階梯，幾乎撞上按照時間送晚飯上樓的服務員，被晃倒的湯碗濺濕了服務員的腳踝。

「真抱歉，水手魚‧德‧謬尚女士，明天賠您新襪子，」他跑下樓梯，喊道，「去找製鞋廠的伊爾瑪‧布瓦西，報我的名字，她會免費贈您一雙鞋!」

「他晚上到底都去了哪裡?」熱安困惑地說，「格朗泰爾既不當晚班工人也不作志願夜巡員，卻從來不在這裡跟我們一起吃晚飯。」

「只有一件事是可以確定的，」若李瞧瞧樓梯口再瞧瞧被留下來的骨牌牌局，他用手杖輕扣鼻頭，這樣回答熱安的問題，「格朗泰爾今天不大正常。」

安灼拉卻無暇理會這些，他接過《論寬容》，將洛克的論點與盧梭的論點進行比較，紀錄好重點，公白飛接過話頭，聊起他正在聽的公共課程，不久後弗以伊帶著晚報抵達，波蘭局勢也就成了話題中心。二樓的牆上釘有一幅地圖，弗以伊借用熱安的鋼筆在地圖上標出正在發生戰爭的地點，ABC的朋友會經常在謬尚待到打烊時間，臨走前尚在敲定去馬呂斯的新住處拜訪的日期。古費拉克打開懷錶，對安灼拉提議回公寓前一道去麻廠街探望那幾個被若李醫好猩紅熱的孩子。

「聖德尼街的社團被警探拜訪了，」古費拉克邊走邊說，「他們那裡已經印了宣傳冊，本來藏得很好，我去看過他們藏東西的地窖，肯定是他們社裡有間諜。」

「有人被逮捕沒有?」

「倒是沒有，只不過他們待的飯店被勒令歇業了。」

「得告訴巴阿雷一聲，看他有沒有辦法把宣傳冊弄來謬尚。」安灼拉說，「我們負責發冊子，最好的地點在拉馬克將軍府邸的那條道路。等風頭過去，我們得連繫其他人。」

古費拉克把他口袋裡的現錢留給患病孩子的祖母，他們拐進麻廠街的同時有兩個人飛奔過馬車車道，安灼拉在書袋裡發現他退租圖書館儲物櫃返還的押金，便也給了這戶人家，如今他過生活的費用全靠獎學金，聖德尼街的學生社團製作宣傳冊的時候，ABC的朋友會成員均從各自的信託基金曲出不會引起懷疑的數額贊助印製。大學生的公寓距離聖米歇爾廣場不遠，走路約一刻鐘可到，於是安灼拉和古費拉克並肩走上人行道，繼續討論大革///命後公民權力一詞產生的定義變化，煤氣街燈照亮人行道上的泥磚，有個人躺在道路盡頭，他穿著搬運工的寬大衣衫，顯然受了什麼嚴重的傷，安灼拉領著古費拉克上前扶他，方才發現這搬運工是格朗泰爾。

「這是怎麼回事?」古費拉克問。

「別過來。」

「去另一邊。」安灼拉對古費拉克說，他們屈膝蹲著，一左一右扶起格朗泰爾，後者發出吃痛的悶哼，這樣的聲音卻不像格朗泰爾他自己，他的手和腿都受了傷，口子還冒著血，安灼拉扶起他，判定這兩個口子是刀傷，格朗泰爾哼哼著證實他的推測，持刀搶匪卻已經不知去向。

「到我們那兒去，明天一早報警。」

「我打賭警察不會在意這種無聊案件。」

「閉嘴，格朗泰爾。」安灼拉命令。他找到重心準備攙扶格朗泰爾站起來，古費拉克架住他的時候碰掉格朗泰爾早就搖搖欲墜的帽子，那帽子底下竟藏了一把鬈曲的黑色長髮，街燈則照亮那張沾了灰塵和血的臉龐。安灼拉看見了那張臉，一時間還說不上該譴責自己失察還是譴責對方肆意妄為，又或者安灼拉應該被譴責的是他竟然沒有想過這樣的事件的確可能發生。

「晚上好，公民們。」伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾咬著牙，露出那抹帶有諷刺意味的笑容，對他們說。

*海鷗e在某場look down時有這樣一個表演細節，相當戳人

注:

[1]借自《傲慢與偏見》的麗茲對達西先生所言。

[2]雖然BGM是施特勞斯在1838年發表的但是。

[3]出自蘿蔔絲著作《美德與恐怖(Virtue and Terror)》，英譯原句是”one must be entirely free, or become a slave once more.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[BGM有點笋: “Deh vieni non tardar”- La Nozze di Figaro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOneVRxoBR4)

ABC的朋友會舉行聚會的地點除了服務員禁止女人進入，安灼拉在謬尚咖啡廳的二樓與他的朋友共同度過將近三年的時間卻從來沒有察覺格朗泰爾過寬的工人妝扮下乃掩藏一出逃青年女子，他在土耳其大使夫人舉行的舞會上與他的舞伴在某種激烈爭辯的語境裡可謂相談甚歡，他同樣沒有－然而 **任何人** 都不可能想到這一層－猜想過伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的言談舉止令他聯想到格朗泰爾的原因正是她本人是位精明且技法高超的女演員，她深入大眾生活，理解時事，也就足夠同時將擁有過期大學在學證明的無業畫家以及出身小布爾喬亞之家庭女教師的形象偽裝到幾乎沒有破綻－如果她並不總是談論相同的議題的話。安灼拉自認具有敏銳的觀察力，卻震驚地發現格朗泰爾或伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾(或者她還擁有另一個不願示人的真名)徹底否定了他的這項自我認知。

對此，古費拉克表示，「這是瘋狂的一夜[1]。蘇珊娜巧扮凱魯比諾，包馬歇可寫不出這樣的劇情。」

安灼拉的一些常識使他明白大學生在夜裡要與獨身女子同行就只能臨時編造些比 **朋友** 更具有說服力的關係，公寓的管理員則對他們二人於深夜攙扶回一位負傷的小姐，並讓她進入僅供男學生居住的房間的行為真正意義上地瞠目結舌。

「但是您們不能讓她住在這裡，」管理員捏著備份鑰匙說，「這裡是大學生公寓，這位小姐必須明天一早就離開，否則她就犯法!」

「犯的哪一條法?校規裡有哪條規定說我們不能在公寓接待親友?」安灼拉脫下外套披在伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾身上，藉機打斷她開口，又說，「德‧包爾小姐是我的表妹，她受了傷又回不去家裡，住在我這裡有什麼不對?」

管理員懷疑地打量伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾，古費拉克拉鈴叫僕人的同時飛快附和，「說起來德‧包爾小姐還是家母的教女，大爺，我們三人從小互相認識，您不會連這點也要懷疑吧。」

「真沒想到我竟然就給你們逮到了。」伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾用怨氣忡忡的口吻回答。

「安靜。」安灼拉對她說，「路易，去聖亞克旅館，找公白飛醫生過來。」

古費拉克的貼身男僕從廚房端來更多熱水，公寓管理員張著嘴巴觀看安灼拉讓伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾坐進扶手椅，他從書桌拿起拆信刀，割開被划破的褲腿，刀傷還在滲血，古費拉克回房取來一袋錢幣給管理員，微笑著說，「既然這是安灼拉家裡的事，您就別忙著報警添亂啦，大爺，反正這兩位表兄妹注定要結婚，提前住在一起也不算壞事。」

伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾利用一聲吃痛造成的柔軟呢喃阻止安灼拉拆穿這個合理的謊言。

「但是沒有女監護人!」管理員又說。

「我不需要女監護人。」伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾反駁。她用乾淨的布沾熱水擦傷口，登時給疼的臉色發白。

「您太不成體統了，未婚姑娘逃家，還沒有女監護人!」

「雅克郡的讓娜(Jeanne d'Arc)還穿盔甲跟男人打仗呢。」伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾說。

「但是您－」

「一會兒德‧包爾小姐可是要給大夫瞧手臂，」古費拉克說，「您要是想熱心，幹嘛不去叫布貢媽來當女監護人?」

管理員掂量過錢袋的重量，報警的心思已大為動搖，古費拉克站在門邊給安灼拉遞眼色，安灼拉把染血的布片放回水盆，從抽屜夾層拿出五法郎給管理員表示預付三天新住客的費用，管理員收下所有的錢，古費拉克多催促兩句才趕走對方。他迅速關門，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾對古費拉克不亞於劇院演員的演技發出讚許的聲音。安灼拉問，「布貢媽是誰?」

「你知道我們的早飯不會憑空出現在餐廳吧，安灼拉，」古費拉克扶了把額頭，「布貢媽就是畢爾貢大媽，是這棟公寓的廚師長。不過這裡的問題更麻煩，現在我們得串供了，大寫的R，我是說德‧包爾小姐－」

「要是你們願意，儘管叫我格朗泰爾。」

「妳到底叫什麼名字?妳家住哪裡?家人父母呢?」安灼拉捏著給血水泡濕的工人衣衫領子，混亂的事態叫他心煩，格朗泰爾坐在扶手椅，小心地將黏在上臂皮膚的衣服揭開，為了把她自己弄乾淨而不得不完全解開襯衫，那底下有件裡衣，布料很薄，也就露出了纏胸布的痕跡。古費拉克說著話，見狀便靠在牆邊緊盯書架，安灼拉由於幫她提衣領也就只能在原地轉頭去看窗子。

「總之，妳不能在這裡久留，明天一早，我們送妳回家。」

「你們以為我是個男人的時候都願意同我握手說笑，怎麼現在就不一樣了?」

「妳根本是胡鬧。」

「聖禮在上，我這裡還淌著血呢， **表哥** 。我總不能瘸著腿去給米什切塔‧賽斯丁小姐上法語課。」

以血親互稱本來是個應急的好招數，現在的問題是，他們必須得順著這個謊串供下去，好唬住公寓管理員讓格朗泰爾待在這裡。古費拉克則在安灼拉用空著的左手掐鼻樑時沒忍住竊笑。

公白飛則對這出人意料的事態表現得很平靜。他接受過的基礎臨床醫療訓練足夠處理好格朗泰爾受的刀傷。公寓的廚師長做為唯一一位年長女性，在公白飛進行急救時陪伴在格朗泰爾身邊。突然被授予監護人之責使布貢媽不禁抬頭挺胸，她好奇地觀察格朗泰爾，安灼拉的神態足夠像個逮到逃家親戚的憤怒長兄，古費拉克把想乘機進來多瞧兩眼的管理員擋在外頭；路易端回公白飛需要的最後一壺熱水，將鐵壺擺在書桌便退回走廊待命，對試圖窺視的管理員投以鄙夷之色。布貢媽提起鐵壺把熱水倒進面盆，公白飛沾熱水擦手，把急救工具放進熱水盆，給傷口上藥粉的同時讓安灼拉幫他剪繃帶。

「這傷很嚴重。」布貢媽用濕麻布擦洗格朗泰爾的臉和脖子，對傷口做出評論。

「這十天內您不能隨意走動，」公白飛用沒有破綻的溫和語氣對格朗泰爾說，「您只能暫時住在這裡，德‧包爾小姐，我過來瞧您的時候，只好都請畢爾貢大媽陪您了。」

「您們要住在一起?」布貢媽吃了一驚，放下剪刀，繫在她下巴的睡帽帶子在布貢媽說話時跟著她蓬亂的頭髮晃動，

「您們未婚同住!也沒有您的教母監護，我的好上帝，太不得體啦，大爺，您難道不能收拾一間空房給德‧包爾小姐住?」

「要是其他人發現有一位小姐單獨住在這棟樓又該怎麼辦呢?」公白飛提醒。

「－好吧，我會送屏風上來，廚房女傭的衣服也可以借給您幾件。您需要喝些牛奶。」

「我的住處有衣服。」格朗泰爾說，「逮著我的表哥可以派人去取。」

「您還需要曬衣架和束腰架。」

「我不穿束腰。」

半分鐘後，布貢媽瞧瞧在場所有同樣被此聞所未聞之事震撼的青年，再瞧瞧理直氣壯發表此聲明的格朗泰耳，重複，「您不穿束腰?」

「怎麼，您每天辛勤勞動，給五十個大學生做飯，還願意穿著這項醜惡的發明?」

「德‧包爾小姐，您真是我見過最沒規矩的姑娘。」

「要是我懂規矩就不會逃家啦。」

「可您究竟為什麼要逃家呢?」

「我那可憎的老父親要送我去女德學校(finishing school)，我不樂意去，只好逃出來。」格朗泰爾笑容可掬地說，「老人家氣的不輕，他愈氣我就愈高興，偏偏我倒了楣，走夜路散步竟摔了一大跤，還被熟識的人活逮－」

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉放下醫用剪刀，對聞聲回頭的格朗泰爾厲聲說，「 **閉嘴** 。」

顯然不論哪種身分，他的態度都過於壞了，格朗泰爾縮起肩膀。布貢媽審視他們的模樣活像在腦海裡搬演劇情峰迴路轉的世俗喜劇。公白飛停了停，繼續包紮傷口，他低聲道歉，抬起格朗泰爾的腳踝，用繃帶裹住腿上的口子。

「這是我的小名不假，」格朗泰爾對布貢媽說，「我小的時候，老人家把我當男孩子養，您知道沒有兒子的爵爺都喜歡這麼幹。」

布貢媽由於沒有見過任何真正的爵爺，也就全盤相信這套說詞，她取走毛巾面盆，拿起安灼拉弄髒的外套，以見多識廣的年長保母姿態建議管理員給這間房多配幾條棉被，路易離開時輕手輕腳關上門，公白飛等待到聽不見腳步聲才開口，「大寫的R，妳真的太亂來了。」

「說真的，公民們，」格朗泰爾嘆了口氣，「你們肯定沒有體會過一晚上被連續五次指責同樣的話是什麼感覺。我的確是碰上劫匪，但是憑什麼你們可以在外頭遊蕩到午夜，我這麼做就是胡作非為?我身上還穿著工人的衣服哩，誰能發個好心給我解釋解釋?」

「因為妳是－」

格朗泰爾抬起眉毛，安灼拉打住話頭，前面三年他同格朗泰爾不算是真正的朋友，當他們發現格朗泰爾事實上是喬裝改扮的伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾， **因為她是個女人** 所以不應當夜間在外逗留這樣的論調卻也不能成立。古費拉克化解尷尬，他詢問起格朗泰爾被劫的原因；麻廠街附近經常有盜匪，格朗泰爾本來該在晚間七點前回到土耳其大使府邸換回家庭教師裝束參加晚餐，經過麻廠街時她目擊有人搶劫剛下班的製鞋女工，被她用掃帚棍嚇退的匪子則用匕首划在她的手臂和腿。

「摔倒的時候我又拐著腳踝，就只好躺著啦，」格朗泰爾說，「我知道十點鐘會有點燈工人到麻廠街，本來也不擔心，誰知道碰上你們兩個，不論如何，我感謝你們。」

「多虧妳受的是些皮肉傷，也多虧那群強盜沒對妳做更壞的事。」公白飛冷靜地說。他這樣的冷靜是能使人畏懼的，格朗泰爾心虛地發出一個模糊的音節。

「別說這些了，」安灼拉說，「首先要報警，大使館那邊妳打算怎麼應付?」

「報警也不需要了，本來就不是個好主意，我也沒太看清楚那幫毛賊的模樣。」

「讓警察知道有賊要捉怎麼不是個好主意?」古費拉克說。

格朗泰爾攏緊披在她身上的男用外套，以沉默作為回答。公白飛收好他的工具，扣上醫療箱的鎖，格朗泰爾垂著綠色的眼睛，安灼拉來不及思考她究竟用了什麼辦法連續三年遊走在她的雇主與謬尚之間還不被察覺，一條條線索被拼湊起來，那些同樣在法蘭西境內各大城市張貼三年的尋人布告內容迸進他的腦海，公白飛顯然已經想到了，古費拉克很快也想到格朗泰爾拒絕報警的原因，於是，他們三個圍著扶手椅，陷入被再度震撼心靈的沉默。

安灼拉叉著手臂，瞪進那對綠眼睛，「妳就是R‧德‧瑞納，不是嗎?」

格朗泰爾這一回的閉口不言相當於肯定答案。

現在安灼拉整明白他給自己攤上一樁怎麼樣的麻煩了：讓不幸受傷的德‧包爾小姐住在男學生公寓或許會致使他們兩人名聲敗壞，在這裡窩藏失蹤的德‧瑞納小姐則有可能引來警探搜查，ABC的朋友會乃至於巴黎學生社團從1830年就開始仔細籌謀的 **事兒** 也就命懸一線。公白飛以目視表達譴責，安灼拉被格朗泰爾也被他自個兒氣得說不上話，他背過身，面向擱在書桌桌面的讓‧亞克‧盧梭半身塑像。盧梭藹然含笑的泥眼睛觀賞著這樁愛洛伊絲式鬧劇，公白飛則嘆息，「我是真說不上話了，妳怎麼能這麼做?妳離開的時候想沒想過妳可能遇上比今天更糟的事?」

「現在好了，本來我們都知道能信得過安灼拉的品行，我也還佩服著妳的本領，大寫的R，德‧瑞納小姐，」古費拉克說，「您不怕遭遇不測，好歹也為自己的名聲著想著想，現在可憐又純潔的安灼拉都被妳搭進來啦。」

格朗泰爾瞇起了眼睛。

「你們怎麼能用這樣天差地別的態度對待格朗泰爾跟R‧德‧瑞納?我就是我自己，難道用別的名字稱呼玫瑰花就會改變這花的氣味[2]?格朗泰爾跟你們是朋友，怎麼德‧包爾或德‧瑞納就應該與你們互相迴避?你們成天想著改變，怎麼就想不到改一改這樁陋習?」

她換了個能讓傷腿歇息的姿勢，然後訓斥他們，

「那天在謬尚我可是親耳聽見你們讚美德‧瑞納小姐為了追求自由而出逃，怎麼，公白飛、德‧古費拉克，談論不相干的人對你們來說只是個有意思的辯論題目，現在我不慎露出原型，也因為信任你們才告訴你們實話，你們就一個個全變回衛道家，至於我，我真不敢相信這樣的雙重標準會出現在你們身上。」

古費拉克抿住嘴唇。

「那是兩回事，妳知不知道妳把自己扔進什麼樣的險境? 這三年妳參與過我們多少次會議，妳知不知道妳讓我們所有人都陷入什麼樣的險境?」

安灼拉是滿腹怒火無處發洩，他轉身的同時旋即理解到他們當中無人能是格朗泰爾的對手。她裹著外套，低眉俯首，眨起淚汪汪的綠眼睛，在挪動受傷手臂的同時發出細小且可憐的聲音，那模樣像個被母親拋在路邊泥坑裡的小貓兒，她是高明的演員，在這樣的時刻卻使人無法不相信她也是個柔弱無助的 **女人** 。古費拉克擋開安灼拉，朝他扔來一記嚴厲的眼神示意他停止斥責。安灼拉想起伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾帶有譏諷意味的微笑，又看見格朗泰爾 **楚楚可憐** 的神色，他敗陣下來，指責一位為了追求自由而受到傷害的年輕女士在任何層面都是不被允許的。安灼拉咬咬牙，吞下所有氣話，公白飛則問，「大使宅邸會不會派人來找妳?」

「如果能在午夜前遞消息給他們就不會。」

「那麼，妳打算怎麼說?」

「就說我叛逆逃家，不幸被你這個表哥逮著了。」

「說德‧包爾小姐的老父親同意她繼續當法語教師，條件是她必須住回家裡。」古費拉克熱忱地提議，「現在是十點四十五分，十一點可以請夜巡人送信到土耳其大使家，明天再派路易去取妳的行李。」

事情沒有轉圜的餘地了。安灼拉在信件內寫好這個虛假的逸事，開抽屜取出他有整三年沒用過的蠟印，沾取燭台的蠟油在信箋封口蓋章，路易捧著新的棉被軟枕敲開門，把這些東西放在床鋪，把屏風、曬衣架、束腰架、一套乾淨的廚房女傭衣物、疊在一起的夜袍晨袍以及一件女用束腰拖進安灼拉的房間；他架設好屏風，接過信件，把要交給夜巡人的送信費用裝進口袋，沒有忍住他借於好奇與艷羨之間的神情，不甚明顯地多瞧了格朗泰爾一眼。

「我已經被我表哥連同他朋友說教了整個晚上，」格朗泰爾說，「您是個善良的小伙子，請您不要跟著指責我了。」

「不，德‧包爾小姐，」路易回答，「我認為您很厲害。對了，布貢媽說她明天會燒熱水來給您洗頭髮。」

「謝謝你，路易。」安灼拉打斷他。公白飛提起醫療箱，跟在路易後頭離開。古費拉克不知道被什麼事情逗笑了，他收起懷錶，對格朗泰爾行了個鞠躬大禮，倒退幾步打開他自己的房門，在安灼拉關門的前一秒鐘用危險的音量大聲說道，

「晚安，安灼拉。晚安， **表妹** 。」

安灼拉關門上鎖。R‧德‧瑞納，也就是德‧包爾小姐，同時也是ABC朋友會成員的格朗泰爾披著他的外套，在扶手椅裡用弱小可憐並且狡獪的眼神瞅他。

這樣足智多謀的奇女子應當值得敬佩，安灼拉想到的卻是他們之間沒有結果的爭辯，還有那些在謬尚咖啡廳的晌午，如果安灼拉沒有推測錯誤，格朗泰爾那些彷彿意有所指的調侃也就都說得通，安灼拉知道他在此時的沉默具有無言以對的意味，他也的確想不到好話給她。

「格朗泰爾，」

「如果這是你最順口的稱呼。」

「妳睡床。」安灼拉說，「如果妳需要任何東西就告訴路易。」

「你同時救助一個被打劫的姑娘還收留無家可歸的女人，」格朗泰爾在他動手把新棉被鋪在地面時說，「你應當知道你可以獲得獎勵的不只是睡地板。」

安灼拉忍無可忍，橫了她一眼，「如果妳這麼愛說瘋話就去對門。」

「好吧，」格朗泰爾撐著扶手椅站起來，一瘸一拐走向屏風，「看來咱們註定做不成真朋友，伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾在你眼中不過是個從繡房窗戶看天空的空想家，R‧德‧瑞納是個逃犯，格朗泰爾呢，是個沒有信仰的酒鬼。至少我扮酒鬼扮的還挺不錯。」

而她也曾親耳聽見安灼拉從他與伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的談話汲取了新的想法。

他將扶手椅擺回原處，布貢媽送來的三聯屏風擋住壁爐旁的一小片空地，進屋的時候他們點上所有的蠟燭和燈，格朗泰爾在屏風後頭換掉工人衣衫，穿上借來充當睡衣的廚房女傭制服，將裹有繃帶的手臂艱難地穿過袖管。布貢媽送來的屏風是最廉價的種類，僅用三層粗麻布做屏面，也沒有多餘的刺繡花樣，很容易透露後邊的動靜。格朗泰爾把脫下來的髒衣服掛著，在解開纏胸部時輕鬆地嘆息。安灼拉解開領結，他凝視盧梭塑像，聽見換好衣服的格朗泰爾坐上單人床鋪才轉身去給壁爐添柴。土耳其大使館的回信在午夜前被送來，路易找夜巡人送信後機智地守在公寓門口等待，越過管理員取得回信送上樓，取走格朗泰爾的偽裝工具；路易是個很好的朋友，安灼拉向他道謝，鎖上房門，拆開回信閱讀。

「是真的嗎?」他問，「如果妳還是德‧瑞納小姐，半年後就會與德‧拉莫爾侯爵的兒子結婚?」

「你怎麼知道這事?」

「德‧拉莫爾小姐在舞會上親口對我說的。」

「瑪蒂爾達小姐，」格朗泰爾坐在床上微笑，「如果她不是侯爵的女兒，或者不那麼看中高貴身份，我或許會喜歡她。你問這個做什麼?」

「所以是真的了?」

「是的。」格朗泰爾說，「這就是我逃跑的原因。回信上說什麼?」

安灼拉把信件給她看。土耳其大使相信了他們編造的故事也同意讓虛假的德‧包爾爵爺明天派家僕去領取伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的行李。

「我不會讓路易做白工的。」格朗泰爾說，「借我支票簿，這幾年我掙的錢都存在我母親的遺產帳戶，住在這裡需要的費用也按照規則一併付清。」

「先不需要擔心這個。」

安灼拉感覺得想個法子讓自己冷靜下來，然後盡可能仔細籌謀在格朗泰爾養傷期間把她安全藏在這裡的辦法。他在書桌桌腳旁鋪被子，忍不住開始回想過去三年發生在謬尚的事件，格朗泰爾不常唱反調卻總在ABC的朋友會上說聽起來沒道理的話，古費拉克失手拍掉那頂布帽子的時候，安灼拉望見的分明是一雙看透世間所有陰暗角落而依然閃耀的綠眼睛。

「不過，謝謝你，」格朗泰爾吹熄床頭的蠟燭，放下玻璃罩子，安灼拉端著煤油燈，格朗泰爾的微笑裡有些疲倦的意味了。

「為了這一切。」她輕輕地說。

安灼拉脫掉背心掛在椅背，將領結袖釦等物置於桌面，從眼角餘光瞄見格朗泰爾已經躺進床鋪，他熄滅煤油燈，找到地板上的棉被，便躺在地上抉擇了會措辭，地面的涼意使安灼拉的臉發起燒，最後他回答，「我只是幫助朋友。」

「不過，」格朗泰爾在黑暗裡說，「你怎麼就這麼想知道我會不會同諾伯特‧煤灰‧拉莫爾結婚?」

安灼拉眨眨眼睛。

「我只是好奇。」他答道。

「行吧。晚安。」

「晚安。」

接下來的六個鐘頭，安灼拉裹在他堆疊手法不佳的地舖，維持著絕對的清醒卻什麼都思考不了，他聽見格朗泰爾，或者R‧德‧瑞納小姐入睡後趨於平穩的呼吸聲，並用力瞪著天花板，直到第一抹金黃色的晨曦透過窗簾縫照亮他的房間。

注:

[1]借個梗，《費加羅婚禮》的另一個名稱是《瘋狂的一天》

[2]還有人瞅不出這個梗嗎(。


	5. Chapter 5

來自扎特的助攻: [“Voi che sapete” (Arr. Joseph Twist)- La Nozze di Figaro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QmlPNgdd6M&list=RD2QmlPNgdd6M&start_radio=1)

然而格朗泰爾與ABC的朋友會的情誼深厚程度不可小覷。以往在她聲稱不工作的星期二，星期四還有星期日，格朗泰爾都會在謬尚待一整天。星期二發現格朗泰爾不在的博須埃能夠不開心地接受格朗泰爾找別的朋友玩去了，星期四發現聚會缺少人員的熱安、弗以伊，甚至馬呂斯則對安灼拉日後將作出解釋的保證投以狐疑的目光。對付這些朋友成了比對付公寓管理員更艱困的工作，公白飛溫和地阻止其他人逼迫安灼拉共出格朗泰爾布出席的原因，他自己則以醫生的名義每天拜訪公寓。對於德‧瑞納小姐，即格朗泰爾本人針對他們雙重標準的指控，公白飛在謬尚咖啡廳二樓，在星期四的聚會開始前，乘著其他人還沒抵達的空檔表示，「大寫的R是正確的。我們沒有經歷過她經歷的，便不應該站在我們的角度隨意批評她。你們昨天晚上都還好?」

「別提這個，公白飛，」古費拉克打著哈欠，「別的不說，光是想到安灼拉同暴露了真身的大寫的R得共處一室就夠我笑上一整晚。」

公白飛瞧著安灼拉的黑眼圈。

「我只是在想要怎麼解釋整件事。」安灼拉說。

「你們知道嗎，」公白飛平靜地說，「我認為，德‧瑞納小姐的秘密我們可以守住，讓我們的朋友認識真正的格朗泰爾倒也不是壞事－如果她願意。」

只要他們足夠謹慎，R‧德‧瑞納小姐窩藏在巴黎大學生公寓的確算是容易隱藏的事件。古費拉克偽造德‧包爾爵爺寄自南省的家書，經過郵差送進公寓管理室再讓安灼拉去取。格朗泰爾藏在安灼拉的房間，由於行動不便，只好讓布貢媽協助她梳洗。星期六的傍晚，公白飛提著醫藥箱跟在安灼拉後頭進屋，被叫上樓幫忙的女幫廚肩頭掛著女傭制服，手提裝有洗頭水的大鐵桶，打開僕人通道的木板門離開。燃火的壁爐加了足足一倍的柴，布貢媽手持圓梳，格朗泰爾歪著身板正在爐火前烘乾頭髮。路易從土耳其大使宅邸取回她的行李，旅行箱暫時成為衣櫃，格朗泰爾換上乾淨的府綢裙子，裙襬拉到膝蓋好讓剛拆繃帶的傷口透氣。她穿著一件長袖衫，外頭套著綠顏色的收腰短背心，既沒有繫腰飾也沒有配帶領針，長袖衫的扣子只扣到領口下第二顆；布貢媽用一種慈愛的姿態梳開被爐火烘置半乾的頭髮，格朗泰爾則說，「晚上好，各位公民。」

「晚安，表妹小姐。」古費拉克笑道。公白飛跟著被逗笑了。

「您使人難以置信，德‧包爾小姐，」布貢媽說，「您，一位逃到巴黎的年輕小姐，您不刺繡也不信上帝，您還不學淑女禮儀，拒絕結婚，既沒有女監護人也沒有貼身女僕(lady’s maid)，還從男人嘴裡學會說 **公民** 這樣的詞兒，如果我是您的母親，必定要親自押您到女德學校學習。」

「我可不輕易把我的自由拱手讓人。」格朗泰爾笑瞇瞇地，「您看，布貢媽，我母親希望我同我表哥安灼拉結婚，我教母是我母親的朋友，她希望我同她的兒子德‧古費拉克結婚，不是這個古板蠢蛋就是那個花里胡哨的輕浮傢伙。她們被自己的父母安排的明明白白，也就想把我的人生安排明白，我可不樂意。沒道理女人不能追求自由，我的生活應當屬於我自己。」

「我看您跟任何一位結婚都能成，他們都是很好的年輕人，英俊又端正，是很理想的對象。」

古費拉克皺起眉頭，安灼拉把帶回來的書歸位，惱火地看見公白飛假借整理醫療箱而背向壁爐偷笑。格朗泰爾讓布貢媽幫她梳頭，從她的位置瞧瞧安灼拉，笑著說，「您就不懂了，大媽，若要我結婚，我必定要把生命許諾給真正的愛人，僅為了條件理想就叫我葬送我的生活，那我寧可去死。」

「您要求太多，小姐，女人總是要結婚的。」

「您能給我說說結婚有什麼好處?」

「社會就是這麼運行的呀。」

「那麼這個社會該好好整改了。」

古費拉克拿手肘拐了安灼拉一下。這些匪夷所思的論點使布貢媽皺起臉，她懷疑伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾事實上已經發瘋，公白飛也不說話，安灼拉反應過來他是在他們共同創造的假象裡唯一擁有評論伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的資格的人。他對布貢媽說，「她從小就是這樣。」

格朗泰爾用單手拿圓鏡，布貢媽用她僅會的手法將烘乾頭髮編成女僕式樣的髻子，又說，「請您讓您姨媽管管她，先生，上帝保佑，這個世界是不會允許這種異端邪說的聲音出現的。」

「有時候，」格朗泰爾回答，「您就是得製造些噪音，好讓這個世界聽見您。」

「您真是個瘋姑娘，」布貢媽說，「幸虧您沒生在我們這個階層裡。」

「階層，」格朗泰爾說，「這就是另一項需要被公民們廢除的舊制度啦。」

這些比異想天開還糟糕的主意把布貢媽驚的摀嘴。公白飛過去檢查格朗泰爾的傷口，讓她吃消炎藥，裹好刀傷口子又拿塗過藥膏的繃帶裹扭傷的腳踝。安灼拉同意格朗泰爾從他的書櫃借書看，他剛到巴黎的時節曾在書店隨手買得一本滯銷多年後被低價甩賣的戲劇集子，格朗泰爾從分成十大冊的盧梭全集中抽取一冊，又借了朗基努斯(Longinus)殘卷還有西塞羅與阿提庫斯(Atticus)書信集，連同那本戲劇集子放在床頭。安灼拉把書信集塞回書架，結果被木櫃的尖角扯下袖扣；古費拉克拿起裝幀隨時都要散架的戲劇集，聲情並茂朗讀幾句。格朗泰爾讓公白飛給她的手臂上新藥，布貢媽批評她，「這東西同薩德侯爵差不多，您不該讀。」

「我要臉紅啦，布貢媽，您怎麼在一幫男人面前催我讀禁書。」

「這就是本諷刺喜劇，為什麼她不能讀?」安灼拉問道，「包馬歇的文采至少也不壞。您要是想看，等德‧包爾小姐讀完了，我也可以把書借您。」

布貢媽唉聲嘆氣，「在我年輕的時候，像德‧包爾小姐這樣的姑娘都有家庭教師教您們背誦《淑女花園詩歌(A Lady’s Garden of Verse)》，我當過幾年女僕，服侍的那位小姐非常優雅得體。」

「您的意思是腦袋空空吧。」

「德‧包爾小姐，您可憐的父親－」

「只不過是本閒書，我不明白哪裡有這麼多限制，」安灼拉說，「已經是1831年了，德‧包爾小姐難道連選擇讀物的的基本權利都沒有?」

「你們再多說一句，可憐的德‧畢爾貢媽媽就得放血降血壓了。」古費拉克大笑。布貢媽彷彿看見吉普賽流浪女在巴黎街頭光著手腳跳舞。格朗泰爾放下袖管，安灼拉的發言使她露出龐大的笑容；公白飛取出剛出刊的《兩界評論》給她，也微笑著說，「您要是對花園詩歌沒興趣，或許可以在這本月刊裡找到您想讀的東西。」

在謬尚的聚會上，公白飛總能和氣且立場堅定的與格朗泰爾爭辯，那時安灼拉以為格朗泰爾算是到巴黎學習的大學生中，除了公白飛之外知識最齊的人物之一；他有些不高興地看著格朗泰爾翻開《兩界評論》，把她想讀的文章頁角摺起來，ABC的朋友偶爾會由熱安起頭談論近來逐漸流行的女作家實名寫作風潮，安灼拉在格朗泰爾拿伍爾史東克拉弗特的觀點貶斥盧梭反對過她，當然了，彼時他也以為格朗泰爾不過是為了唱反調才這麼幹。

布貢媽自覺退出這場她無力跟上節奏的辯論。她收好洗頭盆，拿起剪刀拆開捆花束的繩子，將花束插瓶放在窗台。他們離開大學直接回到公寓，公白飛在途中向賣花女買百合，就這樣把鮮花帶進安灼拉的房間。他當然沒有理由對公白飛此舉表示不滿意，安灼拉在書桌上整理講稿，看了眼法學院教授評閱後發還的論文，格朗泰爾拒絕布貢媽派資深打掃員充當貼身女僕照料她的想法，然後在布貢媽離開後對公白飛的提議表示認可：等她能夠出門走動，就以伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾這一 **真實身分** 重新參加ABC的朋友會。

「安灼拉逃家失蹤的表妹假扮工人在我們的眼前晃悠，這倒是個好故事，就這麼辦。」古費拉克興致高昂地說，「我特別想看馬呂斯的反應，最近他參加聚會的時候腦袋總不在現場。」

「其他人都很想妳，」公白飛微笑，「除了我們都得多遵守些基本禮節，我相信事情不會改變太多。」

「除了水手魚或路易松大媽，二樓是禁止女人進入的，」格朗泰爾也微笑著說，「我當然可以穿著這身漂亮小裙子去謬尚，不過這樣就違反你們的規則了。」

「妳還想怎麼辦，」安灼拉說，「到了這一步，要是妳有別的高明辦法，不妨趁現在說出來。」

才說完這話他就又後悔了。格朗泰爾沒有答話，古費拉克使了個眼色，公白飛查看過懷錶，拿起醫藥箱表示他會在星期天過來檢查，安灼拉送他們離開，退回屋裡僵硬的靠著書桌；格朗泰爾把月刊放在腿上，解開布貢媽給她盤的頭髮，動手將其編成辮子。前兩個晚上他們都在沉默中渡過，格朗泰爾像是感覺不到尷尬，她怡然享受寂靜。安灼拉清清喉嚨，「剛才，我不是刻意說那話。」

「你有權利說那話，」格朗泰爾微笑，她用一條顯然是米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐贈送的東方絹布當頭繩，固定住髮辮，又說，「我在這裡藏著，對你來說是個危險的麻煩。」

「我也不是那個意思。」安灼拉說。

「把你的外套還有袖扣給我吧，還勞駕你從我的行李箱拿針線盒，」格朗泰爾笑著回答，「繡花我是不行的，縫鈕扣這樣的活兒勉強做的不差。布貢媽的親切好意簡直要憋壞我啦。」

安灼拉在行李箱夾層找到格朗泰爾要的匣子，她坐在床上縫袖扣，包馬歇的集子成了她的睡前讀物。安灼拉划火柴點燈。格朗泰爾卸掉偽裝後經常微笑，這種笑容是不會出現在安灼拉的母親、教母或他在家鄉曾經認識過的任何青年女子臉上的。

「謝謝。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾收起針線盒，用床頭櫃當桌子，展開信紙給她的學生寫信。她抬起頭，兩頰被煤油燈光照的發紅，安灼拉有些好奇格朗泰爾拿什麼著作當她的法語教材，不過最後他們什麼都沒有說，照例在沉默中渡過夜晚，然後在熄燈前互道晚安。安灼拉躺在地上，突然猜測起R‧德‧瑞納小姐真正的教名會是呂蓓卡(Rebecca)還是羅薩琳(Rosalind)。朋友當中以熱安與格朗泰爾共享的話題最多，他們談論各國名著；安灼拉打著地舖，突然想通格朗泰爾格外喜愛莎士比亞那齣田園喜劇*女主人公的原因，在黑暗裡安靜無聲的笑到嘴角發痠。

熱安也是ABC的朋友會中對格朗泰爾揭露 **真實身分** 後表現的最平常的一個，就像他老早就知道這個驚人的秘密似的。為了掩蓋危險的真相，他們必須迅速習慣以表親互稱，安灼拉學習忍受格朗泰爾偶發的長篇諷刺話，把格朗泰爾半真半假的逃家故事告訴所有人。博須埃聽了古費拉克熱心補充的細節，不無認真意味的表示德‧包爾夫人選定安灼拉結娃娃親乃驚奇美事一樁。

(顯然古費拉克認為這樁虛假的歷史能夠最大程度合理化安灼拉願意袒護他 **表妹** 留在巴黎甚至同住一屋的行為)

弗以伊重新認識伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的當下什麼都沒有說，然後在第二天帶來一把他製作的扇子做贈禮。巴阿雷則對格朗泰爾高超的偽裝術和打牌技巧致敬。馬呂斯心不在焉的上樓，先是嚇一大跳，等他弄明白伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾出現在此的原因，他摘下帽子，對格朗泰爾行鞠躬禮，然後丟魂似地坐進角落。

秋季的末尾，熱安帶來矢車菊盆栽妝點謬尚咖啡廳二樓，與格朗泰爾分享他寫好卻不給人讀的詩作，對她從米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐那裡聽來又轉述給朋友們的東方事物充滿好奇。若李帶著剛被送到謬尚的郵包上樓，他用謬尚的地址與米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐通信，郵包的收件人卻署名為伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾，格朗泰爾拆開郵包，拿出一本翻譯成法語的波斯詩人集子以及兩只陶瓷貓兒。

「－父親被蘇丹急召回國，在法蘭西度過愉快的三年半後，我的朋友伊莉莎白，我得與妳道別了，不知道什麼時候能再見面。」格朗泰爾朗讀那封用標準法語寫的短箋，

「真主在上!但願我與妳一樣足智多謀，我們可以喬裝成小男孩四處旅行。我從四個翅膀那兒得知妳也在謬尚活動，請收下郵包裡的禮物，妳的友誼非常珍貴。沙蘭阿萊克姆(Salamm Alaikum)!吻別妳!」

古費拉克把陶瓷貓兒放在盆栽兩側，熱安借走詩集，若李拆開米什切塔‧賽斯汀小姐的最後一封信讀完，頹喪的坐進椅子。

「晴天霹靂，這種巨大打擊很可能引起血栓，」他用憔悴的姿態說，「往後我不再愛了，不過這樣也好，要是巴黎舉行暴動，我一定要參加，現在至少可以沒有牽掛專心等待暴動的時機。大寫的R，離窗戶遠一些，淋雨會使妳傷風感冒。」

「只是點毛毛雨而已。」

博須埃負責給四人牌局發牌，格朗泰爾關上窗戶走回來，弗以伊送給她的摺扇被她當成腰飾。事情的確與公白飛預料的相差不遠，除了他們這些平常談笑風生的青年都突然變得有些手足無措，ABC的朋友會與格朗泰爾的友誼並沒有因為她承認自己是個女人而有所改變。巴黎城郊出現暴亂並被迅速鎮壓的號外被送進謬尚的當兒，安灼拉正在和古費拉克低聲商議與技術學校的學生聯繫的日期，技術學校的學生弄到材料，已經在秘密製作鎔鑄子彈的工具；公白飛在寫信，巴阿雷拿著歌劇院的表演單，對上頭列的劇目發表看法。

巴阿雷大喊，「打倒資產者喜愛的悲劇!」

「你這話不對，巴阿雷，」公白飛說，「古典悲劇自有其好處，不應該為了追捧埃斯庫羅斯就認為現代人穿戴誇張假髮表演的悲劇不能與古代戲劇並存。[1]」

「但是戴著那些和屋頂一樣高，又跟馬路一樣寬的假髮，人又該怎麼思考呢?」格朗泰爾拿著撲克牌反問。

「所以，到了今天還喜歡戴假髮的人，不論男女，都注定不能跟妳同樣機智。」

安灼拉付錢給送報童，翻開號外報紙朗讀內容。ABC的朋友們安靜下來，他們花了很長時間共同籌謀的 **大事兒** 有了點看見曙光的跡象，聚會氣氛變得嚴肅，安灼拉把不使用的講稿草稿放進壁爐，這座舊爐子後面的空地就是他們藏卡賓槍的地方，從聖德尼街的社團那裡救出來的宣傳冊放在鬆脫的木地板下。這場暴亂是個有利的信號，安灼拉折起快報，對朋友們說，「時候快到了，拉馬克將軍一病不起，人民在等待改變，從今天開始，我們按照先前推演的計畫，先開始發宣傳冊。」

「文學院由我負責。」熱安說。

「這附近的工廠都交給我。」弗以伊也說，「集會的事又該怎麼辦?」

「先看看這次事件會引起多少人討論，」安灼拉說，「學生社團會在拉馬克將軍府邸門口集會，日子一確定就告訴你們。」

「你們這群快樂的傻子。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉瞪她。這時馬呂斯邁著心神不寧的步伐走進二樓，他的臉上一陣紅一陣白，從口袋裡露出一條手帕，他把帽子擺在寫字檯，拿起號外報紙卻以為是傳單。若李見狀便說，「馬呂斯，醒醒，你撞鬼啦?臉色像是要發心臟病。」

「我沒有撞鬼。」

「毫無疑問，公民們，」格朗泰爾宣布，「馬呂斯正在鬧戀愛。」

幾個人聞言吹了個口哨。馬呂斯給說中心事，從臉紅到了手指尖，他拿出那條女用手帕，支支吾吾地說，「我連她的名字都還不知道呢。她在盧森堡公園落了這條手帕，被我撿起來，這上面只繡著”娥蘇拉”，也不知道是不是她的教名。」

公白飛站起來，走到安灼拉身邊。朋友們取笑起馬呂斯的窘態，格朗泰爾打開摺扇搧風，模樣十足像個聽不得這些玩笑話的靦腆小姐，嚴肅地說，「馬呂斯，連愛人的名字都弄不清楚便想著做情郎。如今你的年紀也不小啦，別整天想著寫情書，這裡醞釀的風暴可是未來的前奏，你得做個強壯的士兵，踏著正步往前走，別像只四處亂飛的花蝴蝶[2]，我與你的愛人是同類，聽我的準沒錯。」

「多損啊，大寫的R。」博須埃拍手稱讚，「這是妳比洛倫佐‧達彭特高明的地方。」

聚集在二樓的人哄笑起來，格朗泰爾收好摺扇，也走過來對安灼拉說，「你瞧，你們滿心歡喜討論打仗的大事，馬呂斯像個唐璜似地在這裡發夢，莫扎特不該為1789年的大革///命背黑鍋，我卻打賭他要是知道馬呂斯是這副德行，肯定會先開棺材板起來寫歌劇罵他是個聰明人，再寫另一部曲子笑你們不知好歹。」

「回公寓去，格朗泰爾，這裡不是讓妳惹事的地方。」安灼拉氣沖沖打斷她，「妳分明知道這些事比歌劇重要卻非嘲笑不可，別以為未來的變動與妳沒有關係，要是妳覺得我們都像妳一樣喜歡胡鬧就別待在這裡。」

「你這人怎麼這樣，」格朗泰爾用柔和的聲音說，「你知道我是信服你的。」

她眨眨眼睛，既不譏諷也不惱火，笑得相當淘氣卻也坦誠。安灼拉突然感覺該是他自己為這頓無禮的斥責道歉。會議的氣氛被破壞了，他有些氣憤卻更加無奈，只好不再說話。格朗泰爾微笑起來，安灼拉不願意瞧她，轉身時卻沒由來的渾身發燙。公白飛則說，「好啦，你們兩位都消停會，我們有正經事要談，馬呂斯也冷靜冷靜，明天再派人去打探被你愛上的小姐的名字。」

「你們要是見過她就能理解我的心情，」馬呂斯辯解，他推開椅子站起來，瞧見格朗泰爾的神情，想到什麼事般突然就有了底氣，便對安灼拉說，「不，安灼拉，不要指責我，你一定能體會這種感覺，你心愛的姑娘對你笑一下，就像一道雷打中似的，我都看見啦，打從你告訴我們大寫的R事實上該被稱為德‧包爾小姐，你就表現得非常怪異。」

馬呂斯精準的發言如同某種靜默咒，整個二樓靜悄悄的，安灼拉皺著眉頭，他願意承認最近他的確脾氣不大好卻聽不懂馬呂斯到底所指為何。熱安輕咳一聲，正要開口拯救在這個錯誤時機說實話的馬呂斯，格朗泰爾往桌上的牌局放下一張紅心六，說道，「你興奮過頭了，馬呂斯，要知道信紙手帕這樣類小東西最容易引起誤會，苔斯德孟娜為了條手帕被冤枉，碧亞特麗斯又因為一張紙條錯信班奈迪克特的確愛她。不過這點上我也說不準，女人都非常誠實也都善於偽裝，說不定你撿的手帕就是娥蘇拉小姐刻意掉在你面前，好讓你親自拿去還給她。」

「今天都散了吧，這會議開不下去了，」古費拉克說，「我們都拿些宣傳冊，按照剛才敲定的計畫發出去。公白飛，我要去居奈特城關拜訪那邊的技術學校，要不要一起來?」

「我正這麼打算，」公白飛點點頭，「接下來是新年假期，也不知道最近會不會再出別的事，多跟他們聯繫也保險一些。」

隨時都有可能變動的局勢讓安灼拉幾乎忘記還有新年假期這麼個東西。原本他們計畫的是會議結束後由他去拜訪技術學校，古費拉克同公白飛轉過街角，步伐快的驚人，安灼拉懷疑他們在刻意迴避一些事情，格朗泰爾在一樓玄關披上披風，帶著愉快的笑容與咖啡館服務員道別。現在他們不是得在敲晚鐘前回公寓就是得等到晚間十點好避免遇見任何鄰居。格朗泰爾走出門的同時也在繫披風帶子，把借來的書交給安灼拉。公白飛對有關希臘的一切頗有研究，格朗泰爾聲稱不懂蘇格拉底卻熟知薩福(Sappho)就又是另一件事。

「妳為什麼總是要這樣說話?」安灼拉問道。

「怎麼樣的說話?」

安灼拉瞧瞧她。格朗泰爾沒有回答，距離敲晚鐘還有半個鐘頭，他們走在街上，賣花女的籃子裡只剩幾把用香草野花編成的花束，有工人在公牆貼廣告，格朗泰爾買光剩下的花束，讓賣花女用緞帶捆它們，然後把臉埋進香草裡深深吸氣。由於沒有能夠束縛她的事情，格朗泰爾也就向來快活。安灼拉不禁微笑起來。他穿著大學生的冬裝，格朗泰爾的裝束不是上街採購的婦女也不是需要女監護人陪同的貴小姐，或許被看見他們走在一塊兒的路人認為是這個小伙子的情婦，貼廣告的工人對格朗泰爾碰帽邊致意。她用土耳其大使夫人贈送的布料裁製披風，那布料上用藍顏色和綠顏色的絲線混金絲繡成菱形花紋，她過去看公牆上的廣告，笑著說，「聖米歇爾廣場第五街，普盧塔克大媽出租房間，限女性。太好了，正是我需要的。」

她把才被貼上牆的廣告撕下來，這兩天無風無雪，安灼拉打了巨大的冷顫；他追上格朗泰爾，問，「為什麼?」

「我在你家住太久啦，本來只是為了養傷，現在都已經過了三個月，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「你也真能，安灼拉，一般人要是連續三個月睡地板，早就把違規住戶輦出門了。」

「但是妳為什麼要搬出去?」安灼拉說，「這三個月內也沒有人發現妳，不是嗎。」

格朗泰爾眨了幾下眼睛。這個時候，安灼拉會意過來他已過晚理解格朗泰爾總是那樣說話的真正的原因，馬呂斯實誠的發言還有格朗泰爾的評論全都對上號了，格朗泰爾垂下眼瞼，在抬起頭的短暫時刻內已經換上那副最常見的輕鬆笑容。

「那豈不是更糟，」她說，「總之，這幾天還得麻煩你忍受不便利的生活，新年一過，我就去租普盧塔克大媽的屋子。」

距離敲晚鐘剩下不到十分鐘，格朗泰爾握著花束和書加快腳步往前走，安灼拉有種自己幹了天大的錯事的感覺，這三個月內他莫名其妙丟失的敏銳直覺全回來了，格朗泰爾對馬呂斯的評論絕非嘲笑，安灼拉再度追上格朗泰爾，伸手拉住她。

*羅薩琳是《皆大歡喜》的女主角，女扮男裝潛入森林找男朋友

注:

[1]借了點原著情節

[2]《你再不要去做情郎(Non più andrai, farfallone amoroso)》歌詞。


	6. Chapter 6

搭配BGM更香: [“Ombra Mai Fu”- Serse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5v1PuhZ2zY)

格朗泰爾看了眼她被拉住的手腕，回頭對安灼拉做出譴責之態，「你做什麼，這可不合規矩。」

安灼拉打著寒顫，鬆手的時候卻突然滿臉發熱。格朗泰爾抬起眉毛等待他解釋，安灼拉後退一步，情況有些將錯就錯的意味，然而並沒有人犯任何錯誤，釐清整件事也只需要簡單的一句話。安灼拉知道他該使用的詞彙，話到嘴邊卻變了形；他放開格朗泰爾，說，「妳知道，薩福是最早對有效整體性(organic unity)做出貢獻的詩人。」

「你在說什麼呀。」

「朗基努斯用薩福的詩作論證過修辭學裡的語言性崇高(sublime)，是那篇《頌歌(Ode)》，」安灼拉說，「朗基努斯解釋，薩福善於運用同種類的元素描述情感，比如冷與熱，心跳與呼吸，視覺與聽覺，就像這些感官突然都不屬於她[1]－」

「要是你有什麼想說的話不妨直接說出來，」格朗泰爾搖搖頭，「好好地說，不然我要離開了。」

「大寫的R，」安灼拉叫住她，「妳知道《巴黎聖母院》*裡描寫的，加西莫多自知不能與艾絲梅拉達般配，便把她當成快樂與純真的化身。」

格朗泰爾攏攏披風，轉身繼續往前走。

「妳不需要搬出去。」安灼拉說。

揹著油桶的點燈人擎起火把點亮路燈，安灼拉心底有了他期待而不確定是否能夠如願的結果，為了這段時間的爭吵或尷尬的沉默道歉都已經太晚，唯一能確定的是如果安灼拉在此時沒有以徹底執行 **大事兒** 的決心把心底話說明白，他將會抱憾終身。想到這裡，安灼拉感覺胸膛裡點起一把溫暖的火，他走上前，對格朗泰爾說，「妳不需要搬出去的。」

「那是供你們大學生住的公寓，」格朗泰爾說，「你也明白謊話不能維持太久，我們本來就不應該同住。要是你的鄰居被發現了，怕是你得直接身敗名裂。」

「我不在乎他們怎麼想。」

「你在乎，只是一時沒有想清楚罷了。」

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「別走。」

那對經常充滿快活的狡詰之色的綠眼睛顯露出一種不真誠的困惑。

「別走，」安灼拉對她說，「若妳願意，我便做妳的加西莫多。」

巴阿雷在製帽鋪遇見那位愛笑的女侍並決心追求她做情婦的時節，古費拉克經常指導他有效使用鮮花、情信還有斐詞美句使遭受追求的一方垂憐其追求者；若李同土耳其大使的女兒通信的時候也總讓熱安代他擬詩稿。也許熱安還會委婉地評論並修改他這句彆腳話，安灼拉不會寫信也不知道這些必要的儀式究竟有沒有用，他從未想過追逐情婦也不能忍受看見任何人淪落為此等身份。矛盾在他的心底相互拉扯，安灼拉站在格朗泰爾面前，他認識這對綠顏色的眼睛卻看不清那裏頭在颳甚等樣風暴。

「我說的是如果妳願意，妳可以一直待在公寓。」

格朗泰爾笑的無奈，她嘆了口氣。

「我不知道該怎麼說這些話。」安灼拉小聲地說。

「那麼，我換個說法，」格朗泰爾微笑，「您不會說情話也不要緊，腓比斯，您已在別的地方給我說過您想說的了。」

安灼拉頓了頓，「但是腓比斯是個惡人。」

「我就再換個說法吧，」格朗泰爾微笑著說，「你這人間的阿波羅不會彈琴也不會唱詩，因此只要用最簡單的幾句話就足夠。我信服(believe in)你卻還不能信(trust)你，所以，如果你是真誠的，就用你會使的詞兒再問我一次。」

於是，安灼拉問，「妳願意留下來與我在一起嗎?」

「你說呢?」格朗泰爾這樣回答。

在此之前安灼拉未曾思考過琢磨人心的藝術，他的朋友樂於把這門藝術戲稱為雙方皆心甘情願的角力。格朗泰爾摟著花束，安灼拉發現他險些又錯過一個一直在他眼前且清晰可見的事實，這三個月來他所有反常的怪異脾氣正是因為他早已在這場角力深陷其中。格朗泰爾卻在這個時候指出橫在他們之間的一條河。這河水不深不淺也沒有橋樑讓他走到河的另一邊。但是毫無疑問，只要安灼拉跨過這條河流，他們就能夠一直留在彼此身邊。

所以安灼拉跨過去了。

他從格朗泰爾手上取走普盧塔克大媽的廣告，格朗泰爾輕輕顫動的眼睫毛在路燈下如同某種蝴蝶翅膀，安灼拉又取走她下意識拿在胸口擋開他的詩歌集，展開拿著書本的左手將她環繞；格朗泰爾在先前的戰爭裡才是發動攻擊窮追猛打的那一個，現在卻執意低頭躲開所有追求。這或許是又一個精明的手段也或許不過是她確實羞怯。安灼拉最後一次抬起格朗泰爾的下巴尖，她的臉頰有些紅，安灼拉臉上的顏色大約也同她差不多。他靠上前，吻了一下那被黑鬈髮覆蓋的光潔額頭，然後親吻她的雙唇。六點鐘的晚鐘敲響了，格朗泰爾舉起雙臂也抱住安灼拉，纏繞花束的緞帶無聲飄揚。對某些人來說這便是夢寐以求的一刻，對安灼拉來說則是頓悟的一刻。首先，他終於跨過了河，並獲得比所謂情婦更高貴的事物，也就是說，他獲得了愛人。他將琢磨出從賣花女的籃子買一整束鮮花的最佳時間也將學習透過格朗泰爾的眼睛觀察世界。他們互為歸屬也就不再需要畏懼怕孤獨，所有意義上的未來因此更加值得期待。

格朗泰爾的吻是熱烈而畏怯的。日後安灼拉也將有許多時間弄明白她為什麼要畏怯。他們分開的時候都有點兒呼吸不過來，格朗泰爾把投靠在安灼拉的肩膀上，緩過勁兒才說，「現在只能等到晚上十點才能回去啦，不如先去科林斯酒館吃晚飯，然後我們去看戲，說不定能碰見熱安。」

「妳要是不信我，我就反覆說到妳願意相信，」安灼拉回答，「我不在乎別人怎麼想。」

「我的阿波羅，一個青年追求姑娘的時候要邀請她看戲，你省了三個月追求我的工夫還不知道要把這個環節補上，你是不是個傻子呢?」

「－那麼，」安灼拉赤紅著臉說，「咱們去看戲吧。」

當在完成分配的任務到科林斯酒樓吃晚飯的若李和博須埃看見安灼拉同他 **表妹** 挽著手上樓，他們叫來更多酒菜，招手讓服務員搬桌椅拼成一桌新的筵席，然後對安灼拉的 **進步** 表示了由衷的讚許。

「不過妳是怎麼逃到巴黎的?」

「這不是很簡單嘛，」格朗泰爾刮刮他的鼻尖，「只要偷一套園丁助手的制服，行李箱裡再放一套喪服，對貼身女僕假稱生病，就可以在太陽下山的時候從後門溜走。」

「然後?」安灼拉問。

「我在驛站的馬車棚換喪服，然後到櫃檯叫馬車。人們不會對前往巴黎投奔親戚的孤女多問問題。」格朗泰爾說，「我在傍晚離開，以往我生病時，女管家通常在晚間九點送藥上樓，等他們發現我不見的時候，馬車早就出城了。」

安灼拉笑起來，格朗泰爾換了個姿勢側臥，手肘抵著枕頭；安灼拉還躺著，就勢吻她的手背。整個假期他們大抵如此。壁爐僅燒幾塊木柴便足夠溫暖，靠近書架的窗戶被打開一條讓空氣流通的縫，他們穿著單衣，尚且沒有起來做正經事的意願。

發生在城郊的暴亂沒有產生太大的影響，巴黎市民依然期待新年，節慶的氣氛暫時勝過人民對王朝的不滿；部分大學生也在學校關閉後回到家鄉，假期留在這間公寓的大學生約不足一半。安灼拉感覺在新學期繼續每週花二十五個鐘頭待在課室聽講沒有意義，古費拉克與他想法相同；事實是ABC的朋友會所有在上學的成員都對上課意興闌珊。他們依然在等待最後的信號，不過這並不妨礙這群青年各自進行些屬於他們自己的活動。安灼拉寫好家書讓路易送去郵局，然後讓他也放假休息。布貢媽在星期天上樓給伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾洗頭，她發現鋪在書桌桌腳的地舖消失，對在旁邊翻書的安灼拉投以側目。

「簡直大費周章，」她這樣說，「您跑到巴黎，同您表哥住在一起，還偷偷摸摸的，直接結婚豈不是最方便。」

「我給您講過了，」格朗泰爾說，「結婚不一定使人快樂，談戀愛倒是可以。」

安灼拉則捧著書到門口，把敲了門未得允許就想擅自進入的古費拉克推出去。

布貢媽用給格朗泰爾洗頭，用壁爐烘乾後洒香花水。安灼拉在日出時吻格朗泰爾的頭頂和顴骨。她在綠衣服下擁有象牙色的皮膚，曾經被迫穿戴的束腰在格朗泰爾身上留有明顯的痕跡，安灼拉吻她的時候感覺像只要一個足夠粗暴手掌就能擰斷她的脊梁骨。整個新年假期內除了擁吻並重新認識彼此，他們什麼都沒幹。

「那套喪服又是怎麼來的?」他笑著追問。

「那本來就是我給我母親服喪穿的。」格朗泰爾說，「我只須要讓家庭教師給我弄條黑面紗。她還挺樂意幫忙的，我是她的最後一個學生，約翰遜小姐退休回英國養老，我離開前給她寄了封信。我懷疑她是撒姆爾‧約翰遜(Samuel Johnson)的後代。她會的東西什麼都教我，她不會的也不叫我學。」

「她教妳讀英國文學?那些妳喜歡的女作家?」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾點點頭，「還有希臘史詩、西賽羅、伊拉斯謨斯、孟德斯鳩，高乃依，也有席勒和施勒格爾(Schlegel)兄弟。她也教我爬樹，還有拿陽傘做木棍打架的方法。要是大學收女學生，我那位家庭教師準是個博士。」

「倒是個好問題，」安灼拉展開手掌，手指穿過垂落在枕頭的黑鬈髮，冰涼的髮絲在指縫間打結，他說，「大學沒有女學生，這不合理。公白飛的母親也是個例子，假期過後我們可以同他聊一聊。」

「德‧瑞納先生卻覺得合理的很。」格朗泰爾答道，「本來他以為約翰遜小姐只是為了讓我說閒話有材料才教我讀那些書，等他發現的時候就太遲了，約翰遜小姐已經把我帶壞成 **野人** 啦。」

安灼拉給這個諷刺喜劇式的用詞弄笑了。格朗泰爾給他描述那場家庭戰爭。德‧瑞納先生揚言辭退約翰遜小姐，然而R‧德‧瑞納已經熟悉操縱老父親心思的方法，以死相逼是沒有用的，約翰遜小姐藉機提出退休辭呈，德‧瑞納小姐對父親表示她要追隨女家庭教師去英國。為了治療她不守女德，德‧瑞納先生在一個精心安排的機會同德‧拉莫爾侯爵建立聯繫，雙方迅速達成共識，認為R‧德‧瑞納小姐適合成為德‧拉莫爾侯爵的兒媳婦。安灼拉知道後半段故事的一部分，那場舞會是他母親還有古費拉克的母親共同舉辦的。他們被下令參加舞會，那天安灼拉躲在宴會廳角落與公白飛談論報考大學需要注意的細節，並以這個攸關他未來的事件為藉口拒絕邀請任何人跳舞。

「從看見你的那一刻，我就開始策畫出逃了。」格朗泰爾說。

「什麼意思?」

安灼拉在冷風吹起外頭的落葉飛過窗戶時把格朗泰爾拉向他。格朗泰爾在回憶往事，隨手撥亂安灼拉的頭髮。安灼拉吻她的眉心。

「我在宴會廳看見你，你站的筆直，表情莊敬嚴肅，就像一尊雲石雕像。德‧拉莫爾侯爵把我當成栓他兒子用的狗繩，德‧瑞納先生把我當作籌碼，去參加那場舞會的人不是為了從德‧拉莫爾侯爵納裡撈官職就是想找聯姻對象。你在你媽媽的宴會廳，卻在談論上大學。」

格朗泰爾說著話，眼睛也發亮了，流露出一種說不明白的莊嚴。

「我聽見你們說要來巴黎，你們談論進步和未來。那個時候，我就知道跟著你走準沒錯。」

安灼拉有些窘迫，「但是我沒有看見過妳。」

「你忙著考大學，準備逃離那個地方，當然不會看見我，」格朗泰爾笑道，「那個時候我被捆在束腰，襯架裙還有插滿頭頂的染色羽毛裡，跟其他姑娘差不多，你更不可能看見了。那時我感覺所有的東西都是黑暗的，你在那兒，活像個閃耀的阿波羅。所以我決定來巴黎，不論是否能遇見你，在這裡，我擁有了自由，也沒有辜負約翰遜小姐對我的期望。這是第一步，現在更好，我擁有一切我想要的。」

剩下的事情他也已經知道一部分了。格朗泰爾來到巴黎的同時巴黎警局也已經收到失蹤通報，她換上普通裝束找工作應徵，為土耳其大使的女兒教授法語是最沒有暴露風險的選項。土耳其大使相信她的說詞，答應格朗泰爾在休假日離開宅邸回家陪伴不存在的德‧包爾爵爺夫婦。安灼拉先前不知道的部份是格朗泰爾為了躲避巡查而在聖米歇爾教區租最便宜的房，與她同室的製鞋女工伊爾瑪‧布瓦西給她介紹的第一份工作則是在謬尚刷杯子。格朗泰爾刷了八個月的杯子後才是安灼拉抵達巴黎，讓公白飛領進謬尚成立ABC的朋友會的時間。因此她搬進土耳其大使的府邸當家庭教師，在休息日喬裝成憤世嫉俗的落魄畫家，成功混進安灼拉的眼皮子底下。在任一方面這都是個令人拍案叫絕的冒險故事，格朗泰爾的智謀和膽量使人敬佩，安灼拉也說不上自己究竟是太專注於他想關心的東西還是對他認為不相干的人事太過冷漠。他受寵若驚，也更加難為情，前面三年他們總是針鋒相對，安灼拉斥責甚至鄙夷那個裹在寬大舊衣裡的犬儒派，在那場他們共舞到最後一曲的晚宴裡把伊莉莎白‧德‧包爾的話語當作火爐裡的爆栗聲[2]。他羞赧地說，「我什麼都沒做，妳更不值得被如此對待。大寫的R，請原諒我。」

「你什麼都不需要做，」格朗泰爾微笑，「我想做卻曾經做不到的，你都已經做了。」

良久，安灼拉說，「我愛妳。」

冬季還沒有結束，格朗泰爾的眼睛裡卻是盛放的春天，她笑起來，如同河畔的青草被風吹彎了芽葉。

「這就讓一切都值得了。」她說，「我的阿波羅，你知道我愛並信仰你。」

於是安灼拉明白了俄爾甫斯這阿波羅之子尋得尤麗迪茜的心情。他們當然也比這對神話裡的愛人好運，安灼拉的腦海裡有個不屬於他的聲音說服他傾全力把握當下，有太多被錯過的幸福需要被彌補。格朗泰爾親吻他就像跑出陽台的少女吻向她朝聖的信徒，他們就此度過清閒的早晨，直到敲午鐘的時刻方才決定下樓出門散步。格朗泰爾在屏風後換衣服，安灼拉對鏡繫好領結，穿上背心時他想到另一個問題，「妳真正的教名是什麼?」

「我早告訴過你了。」

安灼拉反駁她，格朗泰爾說，「你們從麻廠街搭救我回來那晚我就告訴過你們我真正的名字了。」

「不，」安灼拉帶著困惑回答，「除了妳事實上是R‧德‧瑞納，妳什麼都沒有說。」

格朗泰爾走出屏風，沒有鯨魚骨襯架的兩層及踝長裙隨她走動發出細小美妙的布料擺動聲。她用沒有削尖的鉛筆盤頭髮，穿好長外套，幾分調侃幾分真切，對安灼拉說，「再想想。」

他們出門到余什盧酒館吃午飯，然後散步到拉雪茲神父公墓附近，最後走大學附近的小路回公寓，整個下午安灼拉試圖回想從麻廠街回來當晚格朗泰爾在什麼時刻公布過她的真名卻無果。對於此等遲鈍(然而安灼拉確信當晚在場的公白飛還有古費拉克也沒聽見)，格朗泰爾用一個徹底的白眼表示了不滿。

*《巴黎聖母院》於1831年出版，文學學霸熱安安一定會買書到謬尚讀給大家聽(。

注:

[1]出自朗基努斯《論崇高(On the Sublime)》。

[2] “a chestnut in a farmer's fire”，《馴悍記》第一幕第二景，彼特魯喬形容凱特的兇悍聒噪。


End file.
